Polyjuice Jinx
by Aparecium Lee
Summary: After the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco and Harry are brought together in the strangest of ways. Not because they fancied each other, but because they thought the other was seeking them. Could a criminal end up playing matchmaker? Post DH,Slash,Slight AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter One: The Incident with Draco Malfoy

Draco Malfoy was walking down the street of Diagon Alley with a quick glance around he made his way to Knockturn Alley to sell some unwanted items at his mother's request. "Hey Malfoy, you're looking smart today." A calm voice stated from a side alley way. Draco sharply turned his head towards the voice. "Who's there?" He asked, doing his best to keep his voice even and added a hint of disdain. In all truth, he hated going anywhere near Knockturn Alley by himself so this adventure had already put him on edge. The voice gave a low chuckle that resounded in the air. "What, can't The Boy Who Lived just say 'hi'?"

"Potter?" Draco asked in disbelief, astounded the Golden Boy was anywhere near Knockturn Alley. Harry stepped away from the shadows giving Malfoy a misplaced cocky grin that mirrored the blonde's. "Were you expecting the other Boy Who Lived?"

"So sorry Saint Potter, I figured you were too good for this part of town." Draco sneered while rolling his eyes at Harry's ego. It was one of the many things on his never ending list that he hated about Harry Potter. "Don't be like that, Malfoy" Harry chided, gently grasping the blonde boy's chin.

"What have I ever done to you?" He whispered into the pureblood's ear that was turning a lovely shade of pink. Draco roughly shoved the other boy away, his arms held up in an attempt to put space between the two. "What the hell is wrong with you Potter?" His voice uncharacteristically cracked. In turn, Harry firmly grasped Draco's arm, pulling him further into the alleyway before pinning him against the cold stone wall. Harry pressed his forehead against Draco's, the smile still stretching across his face. Before Draco could protest, The Boy Who Lived smashed his lips against the pureblood's, delighted at the unsuspecting squeak that left the blonde's mouth. Draco froze in panic, what was one suppose to do when Harry Potter shoved his tongue down your throat? Once he had come to his senses, the blonde bit down harshly on the other boy's lip, violently pushing him away in the process and ripping out a handful of Draco's fine blonde hairs. Blood flew from the nasty cut that adorned Harry's lip, splashing onto Draco's cloak in the process.

"Stay the bloody hell away from me, Potter." Draco growled, his wand now finding its proper place into his hand. He slowly backed away, wand pointed at Harry as he was unnerved that Potter was still smiling despite his new injury. "Until next time, Malfoy." Harry stated, throwing the frazzled blonde a wink before Disapparating.

Draco stared at where Harry once stood, unsure if he was dreaming or in a nightmarish reality. Considering he could still feel and taste the essence of Potter on his lips, it was definitely the latter and he had a feeling even the strongest cleansing charm would rid him of the taste. To say he was shaken was putting it lightly; Draco had never been so freaked out in his life. Hell, at least the Dark Lord never tried to kiss him. Unknowingly, his feet seemed to move on their own making their way to Borgin and Burkes to complete the task his mother has asked of him as his mind tried to logically work out why Harry Potter would want to kiss him. It was obvious he was good looking, that wasn't even a question. But to his knowledge Potter and he had a mutual hatred of each other and he was fairly sure the scar head was dating that blood traitor Ginny Weasley.

A small bell chimed as Draco entered Borgin and Burkes; swiftly he made his way to the counter, placing what looked to be a jewelry box in front of Mr. Borgin. "Good evening young master Malfoy, what can I do for you today?"

"I'm selling today." Malfoy deadpanned, not interested in idle chatter. Borgin examined the items, his eyes shining with glee with the rarity of the items brought in. "I haven't got all day." Draco groused, which was true he did promise to meet Blaise and Pansy at The Leaky Cauldron after he finished the errand. Quickly, Draco gathered up the gallons Borgin had given him, not even caring to check the amount as money was never an issue.

His mind kept wandering back to Potter, the infamous Boy Who Lived and Savior of the Wizarding World. The pureblood hadn't seen him since The Battle of Hogwarts; they had only exchanged letters as Potter had returned his wand. He supposed he would be seeing more of the boy since he was speaking on behalf of his parents at their upcoming trial, until then the pair remained on house arrest. The point still remained that Potter had kissed him, and not a peck or an accidentally graze of the lips, but a full blown snogging session had just occurred. His mind was in a daze and he could not logically conclude why Harry Potter of all people would wish to kiss him. Perhaps it was a dare? Or Potter was under the influence of some potion that tasted of Treacle Tart? Either way, it was going to nag at him until he figured out the answer.

Draco had wandered back to Diagon Alley and instantly felt some of the weight lift from his shoulders, but his mind was still racing with thoughts about Potter. His feet lead him to The Leaky Cauldron and thankfully Pansy had listened and had gotten a table towards the back of the bustling pub. The blonde headed straight for the table tucked away in the corner and quickly seated himself across from Pansy and Blaise. "Why are you so twitchy today?" Blaise asked, his lips betraying his concern as they were curved in amusement. Draco glared at Blaise and he heard Pansy suppress a giggle. "Don't you get cheeky with me." He replied coolly. "I'm thirsty." Draco stated looking directly at the dark skinned boy.

"Guess it's a good thing I already ordered our drinks then." He replied dully and as if on cue three Butterbeers arrived at their table. Pansy sipped at her drink while the boys stared each other down, clearing her throat to gain their attention. "So Draco, how are your parents doing?"

"Yeah, their trail is coming up isn't it?" Blaise added. The blonde nodded. "Their doing as well as can be expected and I'm just happy they aren't in Azkaban."

"Speaking of, isn't Potter suppose to speak on their behalf?" Pansy asked her face twisted up slightly after saying the boy's name. Draco, who was taking a drink at the time, began to choke causing a fit of coughs he tried to muffle with a napkin. Blaise jumped up and slapped him on the back in hopes of stopping Draco's spasms and when they subsided he soothingly stroked the blonde's back. "Way to almost kill him." The boy muttered under his breath.

"I'm sorry Draco; I'll go get you another drink."

The two watched her leave and with a quick flick of his wand Blaise casted a Silencing Charm around their table. "Okay, seriously what the hell is wrong with you? You're drawing attention to our table."

"I ran into Potter on the way here."

Blaise raised his brow. "And? Surely the sight of him isn't enough to make you so flustered. "

"He kissed me." Draco quickly murmured, his eyes downcast and examining the table. Blaise didn't respond immediately and the silence was eating away at the blonde's insides. "I'm sorry; did you just say what I think you said? That Harry Potter kissed you?" He asked his voice deadly calm. Draco numbly nodded. Suddenly, Blaise yanked Draco from the table and dragged him into the bathroom, casting another Silencing Charm as well as a Locking Charm. Draco's eyes were wide and watering; he didn't understand why Blaise was so angry.

"Why the fuck is there blood on your cloak? Did he hurt you? I swear to Merlin I will hex him." Blaise growled, slamming a stall door in the process. Draco had shrunk back into a corner since it was so rare for Blaise to get upset; usually it was the other way around. "N-no he didn't hurt me, Blaise and it's his blood not mine. I bit him once I realized he was kissing me."

Blaise took a deep breath and Draco could tell he was trying to calm down. "Tell me exactly what happened." He stated, his voice a little rough from yelling. Draco recounted his trip to Knockturn Alley and how Potter had pulled him into an alley and tried to snog his face off. Blaise merely stared at the blonde as if he was going to explain further and after an awkward paused realized Draco was done talking. "Are you sure it was Potter? Maybe he was drunk or under some spell or potion."He tried to reason. Draco narrowed his eyes at Blaise. "He wasn't bloody drunk, he tasted like Treacle Tarts!"

"I don't even know what to say." Blaise dumbly stated which caused Draco to roll his eyes. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Draco snapped at Blaise's vague question. "Did you like it?" The blonde's blue eyes were the size of saucers. "I-"

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing in here?" Pansy shrieked while breaking the charms Blaise had casted. "Blaise I know you care about your appearance to a ridiculous degree, but you've been in here for at least fifteen bloody minuets. Didn't your mother ever teach you it's rude to keep a lady waiting?" Blaise gave Pansy a dispassionate grunt, pushing his way past her and back to the table. "Why must he be so difficult?" She sighed. "Well don't just stand there, march your arse back to the table." Draco wordlessly rushed past Pansy and went start to the table, not wanting to be the victim of her wrath any longer.

The three enjoyed a small lunch together, discussing how they were all doing now that most of the issues with the war had been resolved. They had all agreed to not return to Hogwarts to complete their seventh year, as it was optional. Apparently many were too traumatized by the events that had taken place and The Carrows didn't help any. They had done what most witches and wizards had done and that was taking a proficiency exam that deemed them knowledgeable of the entire Hogwarts curriculum. Of course the Slytherins had not come out unscathed, especially Draco since Lord Voldemort actually lived in his house. He was very lucky to be deemed too young and impressionable as well as having no solid evidence of his alleged wrong doings to society. Then there was the scene with Pansy at the battle and let's just say no one was a fan of her after her outburst about sending Potter to his death.

In truth, Blaise was the only one who remained in the same social standing as he was truly indifferent to everyone in the world. It was a rough patch that most were going through right now, but all that mattered was that they were alive and would move on with their lives. The three finished up and said their goodbyes, Pansy being the first to Disapparate. Blaise hung back staring Draco down with his large brown eyes. "Think about what I asked you and when you come to a conclusion you know where to find me." With that said, Blaise Disapparated leaving Draco alone to think about the question, did he like that Harry Potter had kissed him?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This does not currently have a beta. Thanks for reading.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Two: The Incident with Harry Potter

"Just one more." Ron whined, putting all his weight on Harry who attempted to drag the redhead out of the pub. "No, Ron." Harry chastised. "Hermione will already be upset you were out this late. You have training tomorrow and I have to go to the Malfoy's trial." Ron continued to lean on his friend, not caring what excuses or reasons that the boy gave. "Who gives a shit about those dickheads? Come on, one more isn't going to hurt and Mione will understand, she can't stay mad forever." Harry wanted to laugh at that statement because they both knew that was a lie. "Come on, Ron we're already late."

Harry was doing his best at holding the redhead up while trying to calculate the best way home. They had gone to a Muggle pub in order to avoid any unwanted attention and Ron was clearly in no state to Apparate home, he would surely Splinch himself. Floo wasn't looking any better either, Ron would probably get the name wrong and end up Merlin knows where and the Knight Bus was out of the question since Ron would spill his guts everywhere. Harry heaved a sighed, it looked like the two would be sharing a room at The Leaky Cauldron tonight, and hopefully Hermione wouldn't kill them. To say that it was one of the longest walks in Harry's life was an understatement. Ron was worse than a child; he kept squirming around when Harry tried to hold him or better yet at one point sat on the ground refusing to move until Harry bribed him with another pint. "He's your best mate." Harry kept chanting out loud to remind why he was doing this. "He's your best mate and he'd do the same for you."

When the two finally made it to The Leaky Cauldron Harry had never wanted to go to bed so badly in his life, but Ron just wouldn't shut up. Quickly, Harry got a room for them and ushered Ron inside before too many people noticed who he was, not that it mattered as the pub was slow at this late hour. He unceremoniously shoved Ron onto the bed and noticed in his haste he had forgotten to ask for a room with two beds. 'Great.' Harry thought. 'A sleepless night that included Ron's snoring and kicking in bed.'

"Where's my pint?" Ron mumbled in a confused daze, breaking Harry from his thoughts. "You already drank it." He lied, knowing Ron was too far gone to call his bluff. The redhead crawled closer to Harry, who was sitting with him on the bed and decided to use The Boy Who Lived as a pillow. He stared at his friend's green eyes that were lost in thought even though he continued to put most of his weight onto him.

"Harry." The redhead stated, breaking the comfortable silence between the two. Harry looked over to Ron, a surprised gasp leaving him as his friend sloppily pressed their lips together. Ron took advantage of the situation, darting his tongue into the raven haired boy's mouth to get a better taste. Harry was stunned and wasn't sure what to do, but his body seemed to take over and soon he found himself closing his eyes while kissing back, letting Ron roll on top of him and take control. Harry threaded his fingers through Ron's ginger locks, pulling the boy closer while Ron ran his fingers along Harry's chest. After what seemed like an eternity both boys pulled away to catch their breaths. Ron gave Harry a dreamy smile, giving him small kiss before he rolled off of him. "Sorry, love." He whispered. "You taste like mead." Ron mumbled as he drifted off and fell asleep, leaving Harry to ponder over what had just happened.

Harry cradled his head in his hands, this is why he had left Ginny since she was like a sister to him, but Ron was much more. He was his first real friend and he had fallen for him years ago. At first he thought he was mixing up friendship and love, but after years of denial he had finally come to realize the truth. He loved Ron Weasley, but the red haired boy claimed he could not return his feelings. It had been a night like tonight, except they both had gotten completely smashed. It was the night Harry and Ginny had their final fight and broke it off for good. Hermione had left to console Ginny and Ron partnered off to watch over Harry. It was here that Harry stupidly confessed to Ron even though he knew the boy was currently dating Hermione, who he also thought of as a sister.

Harry remembered Ron initiating the kiss, it was passionate and rough, but he didn't care all that mattered was that Ron was kissing him. Ron was clearly more sober than Harry, as he tasted of Butterbeer, while Harry's mouth was tainted with Firewhisky. Here was where things went too far and Harry knew that this was a onetime event as Ron slid his hand into Harry's pants, stroking them both to completion. He watched in a daze as Ron casted on Cleaning Charm on them both before redressing and promptly leaving. When both had completely sobered up Ron explained that he loved them both, but he was expected to marry Hermione. Harry understood, just as he had been expected to marry Ginny, but this was his life and for once he was going to live it. Both agreed to never speak about the event and would continue on like the always had as being best mates who enjoyed Quidditch just like everyone else.

Harry hated when that memory resurfaced it only made him think of all the 'what ifs' he could have done so that he and Ron ended up together. It was times this like he would kill for a Time Turner, but instead he choose to amble downstairs and grab a drink before last call. It wasn't too busy at The Leaky Cauldron, which Harry found very strange yet grateful for at the same time. He walked up to the bar, ordering a Firewhiskey in hopes of it calming him down and maybe even help him sleep.

"I'll have the same." A voice next to him said. Harry looked over, noticing what appeared to be a man in a black hooded cloak sitting next to him. "Cheers." He stated as their drinks were set down, throwing enough money on the counter to pay for both drinks. Harry lifted his glass. "Cheers." He replied before doing his best to down his drink in one go. The man next to him let out a deep laugh. "Rough night, Potter?"

Harry almost dropped his glass. "Sorry do I know you?" The man next to him removed his hood, revealing a head of platinum blonde hair. "Malfoy?" Harry asked confused as to why Draco Malfoy would be at the Leaky Cauldron drinking Firewhiskey at last call. Malfoy held up two fingers, signaling the bar keep for another round. "Know anyone else with this pretty face?" Draco replied, gesturing to his face as he took a drink from his second Firewhiskey. Harry pushed his second drink away giving Malfoy an untrusting glare. "What do you want? Is this about the trial tomorrow? I'll make an Unbreakable Vow to be there if you just leave me alone."

"No need to get snippy." Draco said, pushing the drink back at Harry. "Can't I buy you a few drinks as thanks for trying to clear my family name? You don't have to be a git about it." Harry eyed Malfoy suspiciously before taking the drink and knocking it back in one shot. "There, happy?" He sneered in a Malfoy fashion, somewhat regretting drinking as quickly as he did. Draco finished his drink, placing Harry's arm upon his shoulder. "What room are you?" Harry rattled off the number, letting Malfoy lead him back up the stairs. This was definitely one of the more embarrassing moments of his life, getting help from his arch rival because he was too tipsy to safely walk up the stairs. Draco opened the door, surprised that Weasley was passed out on the bed. "It's not what it looks like." Harry insisted. "See he got really drunk cause it's his first day of Auror training tomorrow, but one drink turned into-"

"Merlin, have you always been this talkative?" Draco interrupted, closing the door behind them and pushing Harry into a chair that sat in the corner. "What was that for?" Harry growled while fixing his skewed glasses. "Shut up." Malfoy tore the glasses from Harry's face, throwing them towards the bed as he gave Harry a predatory grin. Harry's mouth was open, about to tell Malfoy off for being a no good prat when Draco straddled his waist, forcing his lips against the dark haired boy's. Harry immediately began to struggle; he was in disbelief that Malfoy was kissing him let alone in the same room with a passed out Ron Weasley. "Is our guest getting you excited, Potter?" Draco whispered in his ear as he ground his hips against Harry's, taking delight as the other boy let out a suppressed moan. "Best be quiet, or else your precious little Weasel will wake up."

Harry forced one of his arms free from Draco's grasp and blindly slammed his fist into the blonde's face. He was able to make out Malfoy clutching his eye, filling him with instant satisfaction. Pulling his wand from his now free pocket, Harry aimed it at Malfoy's blurred form that sat on the floor. "Get out." He said quietly flicking his wand towards the door. Draco stood, flashing Harry a smug smile. "See you tomorrow, Potter." He sneered, slamming the door as he left.

Harry stumbled back to the chair, peering over to make sure Ron hadn't woken up. Sure enough, the redhead's chest rose and fell in a slow rhythm assuring he was in a deep sleep. Leaning back into the chair, Harry gave a weary sigh. What the hell was going on tonight? First Ron and now Malfoy deemed it necessary to have a snog session before bed. Closing his eyes, Harry let himself drift off to sleep. He'd deal with the consequences tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This does not currently have a beta. Thanks for reading.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Three: The Trials

Harry's eyes snapped open as he felt someone shaking him awake, his heart was racing and he clutched onto the hand that had been on his shoulder. "Jesus." Harry squeaked, loosening his grip on Ron's hand. "Ron, you know you can't scare me like that." The red head playfully shook his hand, acting as if Harry had really hurt him. "Sorry, mate but Mione's gone mental. I gave her a ring through the Floo and she went ballistic about how we never came home and blah, blah, blah." Harry rolled his eyes, he ever so badly wanted to say 'I told you so', but decided against it.

"Anyway." Ron continued. "I got to head down to The Ministry, as do you so let's go. Mione sent over new clothes for us." He said while offering his hand to Harry. The green eyed boy gratefully accepted it as his shoulders and neck were stiff from sleeping in such an awkward position. Ron's eyes flashed with concern, his lips pulled downward with remorse. "Sorry you felt like you had to sleep in the chair. I wouldn't have minded sharing the bed you know that. We sorted our issues, remember?"

Harry did his best to put on a fake smile as his heart sank with the knowledge that Ron did not remember last night. Things between them were still the same and they were still just friends. "Yeah…no worries." He trailed off; taking the clothes Ron had set out for him.

Once both were dressed they headed for The Ministry. Harry's mind was flooded with thoughts of last night and he was starting to wonder if it had all been a dream. A strange and really fucked up dream that involved Draco Malfoy rutting against him. It was one of the more vivid dreams he had experienced, he swore he could still feel Malfoy's soft lips probing against his own.

"Ugh, look who it is." Ron groaned loudly not caring who heard. Sure enough walking towards them was none other than Draco Malfoy. "That bleeding ferret just had to come along and ruin my good mood." Ron glanced over at Harry expectedly, waiting for him to join in on their hatred for Malfoy. Harry merely nodded, his eyes focused on Malfoy's face which appeared almost doll like as it held no imperfections. It must have been a dream then, Harry rationed because he clearly remembered punching Draco in the eye.

Harry wasn't the only one staring; Draco was looking straight at him, his face warped in confusion as well. Staring at Potter's lip, Draco saw no evidence of the bite he had inflicted. Had the boy healed it or perhaps he was using a Glamour? The two stood face to face, an uncomfortable silence fell between the trio and Ron wasn't sure who to look at as both Harry and Draco were eyeing each other as if one were a dangerous animal.

"Potter. Weasel." Draco drawled, his lip curling upward in disgust. Ron's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "That's no way to talk to someone who's about to save your arse." Harry placed his arm in front of Ron, the last thing he needed was a brawl to break out between the two. "Shush." He said quietly to Ron before directing his full attention to the blonde in front of him. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Please don't apologize for last night. Harry thought, not wanting to know if it was real or not, especially not in front of Ron. Draco merely stuck out his hand in front of Harry. "Thank you. I know you don't have to talk on behalf of my family, but it means a great deal to us."

Harry's green eyes stared at Draco's grey ones before he cautiously shook the blonde's hand. "It's not a problem. Your mum saved my life after all." Ron held out his hand too, expecting Draco to shake his hand as well. Malfoy tilted his nose up and his mouth resumed its usual look of superiority. "Not a chance Weasel." He said smugly as he walked off to the courtroom.

"Twat." Ron muttered under his breath. Harry shrugged his shoulders, giving his friend a sympathetic smile. "Don't let him get to you." Ron still glared after Malfoy's disappearing form. "I guess you should get going, unless you want to back out and watch the Malfoy's burn?" He asked hopefully. Harry did his best to stifle his laughter just in case a reporter was around. The last thing he needed was some twisted story being spun by The Daily Prophet. "Yeah, cheers." He chimed, following Draco's lead into the courtroom.

The room was swirling with hushed voices that created a dull ringing in Harry's ears. He knew what they were talking about. How could The Chosen One defend a family of Death Eaters? His eyes swept over to see Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy shackled and held in a cage that resembled a memory from Dumbledore's Pensive in sixth year.

The couple's stoic facade had fallen and the fear and worry they harbored tore at Harry's heart. Long ago he would have thought the two deserved it and would not have batted an eye at a lifelong sentence in Azkaban, but he knew the truth. That deep down they were fearful of what Voldemort would do if they did not serve him and they wished to keep their one and only son safe during those dark times.

Harry took his seat besides Draco, not wishing to look the blonde in the eye for his once proud mask had fallen as well, just like it had cracked back at the incident at the Astronomy Tower. What seemed like yesterday was already years in the past. Next thing he knew, Draco was giving him a light nudge breaking Harry out of his thoughts. It was his turn to speak and during all that time he hadn't pondered exactly what he wanted to say.

He stood before the Wizengamot, their judging stares as hurtful as the time when he was on trial. Nervously, he cleared his throat and squared his shoulders just as he was about to speak. "I'm not a man of great words so I will tell you what I know and what I think the world should know. Narcissa Malfoy saved my life and without her I would be dead and Voldemort would still be alive. While not like Severus Snape, who was a spy for The Order, this family did what all families were trying to do and that is survive. I owe them my life and do not wish to see them punished for making a few wrong choices. I'm willing to make this statement again under Veritaserum and will happily provide my memory of the event if the court wishes." Harry concluded, looking at the court members in the eye before retaking his seat. He flashed Draco a reassuring smile and in turn received a weary, yet grateful look from the blonde.

The council debated for what felt like days until they finally dismissed the court until they reached a decision. Harry stretched his limbs; the sitting for such a long period had not helped his sore shoulders and back. He let out a content sigh as he felt his back pop feeling good about how the trial had gone.

"Harry."

Harry turned around to see who had called his name; sure enough the Malfoy family stood together looking expectedly at Harry.

"Yes, Mrs. Malfoy?"

"I was wondering if you'd join us for dinner this evening. We cannot thank you enough and it would be a pleasure to have your company."

Harry blinked owlishly at the offer; never in his life would he be expecting a dinner invitation from anyone with the last name Malfoy. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, but I'm afraid I've left Teddy with Hermione for too long and I have to go pick him up."

Draco's face twisted up in disgust. "Merlin Potter, did you and the Weaselette already pop one out?" Harry laughed as he noticed Lucius elbow Draco and Narcissa gave her son a warning glare.

"No. Ginny and I broke up actually. He's Lupin and Tonk's boy, but he has been entrusted into my care. I've become a stay at home dad."

Narcissa's eyes flared with pain. "Nymphadora's child…" She trailed off and then Harry realized why she sounded sad. Teddy was the grandchild of her disowned sister Andromeda. "May I meet him?" She asked calmly, her eyes dulled with nostalgia. Harry was taken back; it had never crossed his mind that Narcissa would want to meet Teddy. "Sure." He replied slowly, wondering if this was the right thing to do. "Andromeda helps me look after him as well." He mentioned off handily, knowing the two sisters were not on speaking terms.

Another flash of pain crossed her aristocratic features. "How kind of her. Will you and Teddy join us tonight then?" She asked hopefully. Harry felt backed into a corner, there was no way to politely decline now. "That sounds lovely." He lied through his teeth, doing his best to smile naturally.

"Wonderful, owl us your address and Draco will Floo you later to come get you so you may get through the wards."

Draco and Lucius nodded at Harry before trailing behind Narcissa. 'What have I gotten myself into?' He tiredly thought. Letting out a sigh for what felt the hundredth time that day, Harry headed to Ron and Hermione's, a small smile appearing on his face as he thought of being reunited with Teddy.

**...**

Hermione jumped as she heard someone tumble through the hearth loudly. She chuckled quietly to herself; there was only one person she knew that could be that clumsy while traveling through the Floo network.

"Hello Harry, how was your day?"

Harry dusted himself off as he made his way into the living room, spotting Hermione lounging on the sofa with her usual book clutched in her hand. "It was Fine. A bit knackered, though. Sorry about last night, Ron wouldn't listen to me."

Hermione rolled her eyes, snapping her book shut in the process. "When does that man listen?" She asked rhetorically. "I don't blame you, Harry. Thank you for taking care of him." Harry did his best to not blush as Ron was the one who had cared for him. Well until he had passed out. "No problem, it's what friends are for. Where is Teddy?" He asked wanting to change the topic before more memories of last night came up.

"Asleep." Hermione answered as she stood. "I'd hate to wake him, would you do like to stay for dinner?"

Harry felt a sense of dread. How was he to tell Hermione that Teddy and he were eating dinner with the Malfoys of all people? "Can't I already made dinner plans, sorry Mione." Hermione quirked her brow. "Really, with who? Oh, do you have a date? Who's the lucky girl or boy?"

"Hermione." Harry groaned as the girl bombarded him with questions. "It's not a date. I wouldn't bring Teddy on a date. Just dinner with some...friends."

"Harry." Hermione said warningly while staring him down. He felt like a child who had just got caught sneaking dessert before dinner. "Okay, fine the Malfoys invited Teddy and I for dinner and I couldn't lie my way out of it."

"Harry!" She admonished. "I don't feel comfortable about you going to the Malfoys, let alone you and Teddy. How could you agree to such a thing?"

"I dunno, Mrs. Malfoy just looked s sad and I felt bad…" He mumbled, knowing he had agreed to a very stupid idea. Hermione continued to stare at him, letting out an aggravated sigh. "Fine, but you have to Floo or owl me when you get home or else Ron and I will come find you."

"Will do." Harry replied, sneaking off to fetch Teddy or else face more of Hermione's worrisome nature. Carefully he scooped Teddy up in his arms, cradling him gently against his chest. "Hello." He cooed softly. "Were you a good boy for Auntie Mione today?" He asked Teddy's sleeping form. Harry had never felt so needed in his life, not even when the entire Wizarding World depended on him to defeat Voldemort. Teddy was his life now and he would be sure to give him the childhood he never had. Lightly, kissing the blue haired boy's forehead, Harry gathered Teddy's things saying goodbye to Hermione before Apparating home.

**...**

"This was a bad idea." Harry moaned. He stood in front of a full length trying to decide on an outfit to wear to dinner that night. What did one wear to a The Malfoy's house? Muggle clothes were out of the question and Harry was at a lost. There was no way he was showing up in dress robes, he felt ridiculous every time he had to wear them. "Teddy help me choose." Harry said, laying a few outfits on the floor. He'd pick whichever outfit the boy deemed fit.

Teddy's hair colour currently matched his godfather's which always made Harry smile. The boy as was going on two and enjoyed spending time with his grandmother, but he really love to spend time with Harry and vice versa. It was because of Teddy that Harry had decided to take off a few years. Sure he could have rushed into Auror training with Ron, but he felt like he had enough of Dark Wizards for awhile and just wanted to live a semi-normal life with his godson. "Gween one." Teddy pointed to an outfit that laid on the left; it consisted of a causal forest green robe, stripped black dress shirt, a simple grey and green vest, and black slacks. "Wonderful. Thank you."

Teddy eagerly clapped his hands, his hair shifting to the same green colour as Harry's robe. Harry smiled proudly down at Teddy, picking him up and resting him against his hip. "Alright mister, let's get you an outfit for tonight."

Harry was using the same method to pick out Teddy's outfit, feeling it was only fair that Teddy get a choice in what he got to wear tonight. While Teddy was choosing, Harry heard the hearth roar to life and could hear someone entering the living room. "Potter?" A voice drawled curiously.

Harry had had his wand at the ready and quickly slipped it back into his pocket, luckily he had remembered to change the wards to allow Malfoy through. "In here." He called back. Harry could hear Draco's shoes clicking against the floors until he reached Teddy's room which muffled the sound with plush carpet. Harry turned around, giving Draco a polite smile. "Hello, Malfoy. Just a few more minutes and we'll be ready to go. Do you mind watching him while I get ready?"

Draco's eye brow rose. "What exactly is he doing?" Teddy turned to him, his face scrunched up in thought. Harry laughed softly. "What does it look like? He's picking an outfit for tonight. He'll point to the one he wants to wear." Harry said as he quickly popped off to get ready.

Draco stared at the child that sat below him, unsure of what to really do. "So…um the blue outfit is nice." He stated awkwardly. Just then Teddy's hair transformed into the same sky blue as the outfit Draco had mentioned. The blonde was in awe. "How did you do that?" He asked incredulously, wondering how in Merlin's name the child was doing that. Draco sat on the floor next to today, lightly ruffling his hair. Teddy gave Draco a huge grin and quickly changed his hair to match Draco's.

Draco smiled fondly at Teddy. "You're quite the charmer, I like you." Teddy clapped his hands again, pointing to the blue outfit Draco had liked. "Good choice." Draco replied, holding the blue jumper up to Teddy.

"Lovely choice, Ted."

Draco glanced back and his breathe caught in his throat. He hated to admit it, but Potter looked stunning. His green robes and vest made his eyes sparkle. Draco stood; straightening his elegant midnight blue robes in the process. Handing the outfit over to Harry, Draco resumed his usual expression of indifference. "I'll be waiting for you in the parlor."

Harry shook his head as he heard Malfoy's shoes click away. "Come on, let's get you dressed." Quickly Harry dressed Teddy; thrilled the boy was being cooperative today. Teddy was dressed in a vibrant blue jumper with navy slacks which stood out against his current platinum blonde hair. "Ready?" Harry asked. Teddy held up his arms and Harry picked him up. "Alrighty, off we go."

Malfoy did his best not to stare at Harry as he entered the room. "Ready?" Harry rebalanced Teddy against his hip. "As I'll ever be. I have to warn you though I'm terrible at using the Floo so you go first." Draco looked at him oddly, picking up a fistful of Floo Powder. "Malfoy Manor." He spoke clearly before disappearing in a burst of green flames. Harry cradled Teddy tightly against his chest, also grabbing a fist full of powder. "Malfoy Manor."

Harry stumbled out of the hearth, clutching onto Teddy tighter until he felt balanced. Harry opened his eyes; his gaze meeting Draco's who had his arms held out in case Harry fell. Teddy began to cry, his loud wails echoing throughout the manor. Harry immediately loosened his grip, gentle bouncing Teddy up and down in hopes of calming him down. "Shush. Its okay, you're okay. I'm right here."

"Give him here."

Harry's head flicked up to see that Narcissa was standing in front of him, her arms extending, ready and waiting to take Teddy. He looked between Teddy and Narcissa and hesitantly passed him into Narcissa's arms. "Come to Auntie Cissy." She called sweetly while giving the child a dazzling smile. She fussed over him for a few minutes, talking to him in a kind tone as she rocked him back and forth.

"There, there sweetie." She murmured softly, her eyes shining with maternal love. Lucius shook his head as Narcissa gave him a pleading look. "No. One is plenty." He replied, walking out of the living room. She gave the boys a playful frown. "We'll see about that."

"Ew. I did not hear that." Draco whined, following in his father's footsteps. Harry awkwardly stood by the hearth as he watched Narcissa play with Teddy. "Um." He stated uncomfortably. "Oh, yes. Follow me." She replied her attention still focused onto the bouncing baby boy in her arms. Harry was sure to get whiplash as he didn't know where to look first. Malfoy Manor was huge and filled with magical artifacts Harry had never even seen before. Narcissa chuckled lightly. "Harry you resemble a newborn yourself, taking in all the new wonders of the world." Harry felt his cheeks heat up. "Sorry I didn't mean to stare, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Narcissa." She corrected. Harry was at a lost. "R-right Narcissa." He repeated back. Harry followed her into the dining room, noticing that Lucius and Draco were already seated. He was seated by Draco, Teddy sitting happily in his lap while Lucius and Narcissa sat across from them. Teddy began playing with Harry's glasses, something the green eyed boy was very used to. The child's hair morphed back to black to match his godfather's. Harry sighed "Really Ted, I buy you all these toys and you enjoy playing with my glasses the most." Narcissa laughed and Lucius cracked a small smile. "Draco was like that too." She beamed. "Always playing with common objects instead of all the toys we bought him."

"Mom." Draco complained with his face flushed in embarrassment. "Please refrain from my talking about my childhood. I doubt Potter is interested."

"I don't mind." Harry quipped, giving Draco a cheeky grin. "I didn't grow up in a Wizarding family so I'm sure you have lots of great stories."

The house elves began bringing out numerous plates of food and Draco shot Harry a scowl. "So how can Teddy change his hair? Is it a potion or something?" Harry wouldn't be deterred from getting some blackmail material on Malfoy. He needed all the ammo he could get just in case Malfoy pulled another stunt like the other night. "It's genetic. His mum was a metamorphic."

The Malfoys all stared at Teddy inquisitively, interested in the child's unique talent. "I bet if one of you held him he would change it to blonde again. He tends to mimic people he likes." He stated off the cuff, taking a tiny bit of his dinner. "He tends to favor turquoise. Isn't that right Teddy?" He asked while wiping the boy's mouth which was splattered with food. The boy nodded, eagerly eating the food set before him.

The dinner had gone rather well in Harry's opinion. Teddy and he were still alive and everyone was eating peacefully if not a bit awkwardly when the conversation lulled. Once dinner was finished, Narcissa ushered everyone back into the living room, taking Teddy into her arms once again. Harry unshrunk a bag he had in his pocket. "I packed a bag with a few toys he can play with."

"Wonderful." She replied happily, placing Teddy on the floor to sit by him. Harry joined them and began to unpack Teddy's toys, glad that Teddy was growing fond of The Malfoys. Harry inwardly cringed; wait till Hermione and Ron heard about this. Lucius sat in chair by the hearth, reading over articles and sipping on a glass of what appeared to be bourbon. Draco on the other hand sat on the sofa, far away from Harry, Teddy, and his mother with a book in his hand. Harry couldn't help but feel Draco's eyes burning into the back of his head. Did he want to discuss last night? Harry felt himself start to sweat, why was Draco making him so nervous. He did his best to ignore his arch rival, focusing on rolling a ball between the three of them.

Teddy let out a small yawn, his hair turning to its usual shade of turquoise. He crawled into Harry's lap, using his godfather as a pillow. "Sweepy." He softly murmured into Harry's chest. "You're right; I think it's time for bed." Harry whispered, while stroking the boy's hair. With a flick of his wand, Teddy's things placed themselves neatly back into the bag. "Thank you for having us over, dinner was wonderful." Harry said as he shrunk the bag and placed it into his pocket. Narcissa gave them a loving smile. "It was our pleasure, please come again soon." Lucius appeared next to his wife, his usual stoic face held a sense of enjoyment. "Yes you're welcome here anytime, Potter." Narcissa stomped on her husband's foot, giving him a stern glare. "Harry." He corrected. Draco remained on the sofa, a book hiding his face. "See you around." He nonchalantly called.

"Draco, come and say goodbye to our guests." Narcissa ordered. With an annoyed sigh Draco got up and made his way to stand by his mother and father. "Good bye Teddy and I hope you don't turn out as foolish as your godfather." He snipped with a smile so sweet it was sickening. Harry playfully rolled his eyes. "It's good to know that some things never change. Good night Narcissa, Lucius, **Malfoy**." Harry stressed looking straight at Draco before Flooing home.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This does not currently have a beta. Thanks for reading and the reviews.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Four: Life Isn't a Cup of Tea

"So how did it go?"Hermione asked eagerly, setting a plate of breakfast in front of Harry and Teddy. "Hermione, please we just sat down and I sent you an owl last night like I promised." Harry said tiredly. Hermione sat across from the two, setting a plate in front of her and Ron. "All it said was, _We're alive. We're tired and going to bed_ ". Ron hid his laughter by taking a sip of his coffee. "It's not funny, Ronald." She scolded. "It is a bit." He replied, shoveling a fork full of eggs into his mouth. "Mione I know you were worried, but the last thing I needed was your owl pecking at my window this morning just so we could gossip about the Malfoys." Harry said while cutting up Teddy's food into small bites.

"We're not gossiping." She stated assuredly while giving Ron a pointed look about his table manners. "I just want to know the details."

"Juice, pwease!" Teddy squealed while shaking his cup in front of Harry. He poured Teddy some more juice, ruffling the boy's current red hair. "We just had dinner." Harry repeated. "Narcissa was very accommodating and overall it was a pleasurable visit."

"Narcissa?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food. "Since when do you call her by her first name?"

"Dun talk with yer mouf full Unca Ron!" Teddy scolded, his hair turning black like Harry's.

"Yeah Uncle Ron." Harry said, trying to hide a smile and look serious. "She and Lucius requested I call them by their first names." Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "First name bases, I'm impressed."

"Gross, does that mean you have to call that twitchy ferret by his first name now?"

Harry gave a light scoff. "No, Malfoy seemed pretty adamant on not becoming friends. Thank Merlin." Harry couldn't help but wonder about that night at The Leaky Cauldron and was having trouble separating dreams from reality. Ron had kissed him that was a fact, but after going down to the bar things got a bit hazy. It just didn't make sense, why would Malfoy be drinking at The Leaky Cauldron? It was just too convenient and then there was the whole snogging matter.

The man had looked like Malfoy, talked like Malfoy, and hell smelled like Malfoy. Which Harry had learned of during his sixth year obsession with the blonde. Harry was dying to tell someone about it, but who was there to tell? Ron would freak out and then he'd have to bring up the kissing incident with the redhead. Hermione, who would have the most logical opinion would hound him for details and have never ending questions. Just than an idea flashed into Harry's head, there was one redhead he could talk to and was crafty enough to discover the truth.

"Hermione, do you think you could watch Teddy for a few hours? I was hoping to pop into the shop and see how George is doing." Hermione gave a teasing sigh. "Go on then."

**...**

Blaise had let slip about the Potter incident to Pansy, who was now dragging the blonde through said boy's living room. She carelessly flung open the door and made herself comfortable on Blaise's bed. Draco opted to sit on the edge, knowing Blaise would be pissed they had entered his room without his permission…again. Draco could really care less though as Blaise had blabbed about Potter kissing him in Knockturn Alley. How Pansy always managed to get information out of people was a wonder to him. Blaise abruptly appeared before them, slamming the door shut behind him.

"Get your shoes off my bed you bitch." He growled while pointing at Pansy. "It is bad enough you two come up here like you own the place and mess up my room, but at least have the decency to remove your filthy shoes from the place I sleep."

Pansy and Draco complied, unfazed to Blaise's angry outburst. "Now that we are all here." Pansy said in a sing song tone. "Let's hear about Potter and dinner at your house last night." She squealed. Draco tossed a pillow at the girl. "Nothing happened, he brought his godson with him and unfortunately mother adores them."

"Godson? Not that stupid tomboy Ginger?" She asked with her head propped up onto her hands. "Potter said he broke it off. Not that I blame him. I don't know what he saw in her." Pansy gave a bark of laughter at that statement. "Please who are you trying to fool, Draco? Even Blaise will admit he finds Ginny Weasley to be fit."

"Don't drag me into this."

"You should have thought of that before you opened your big mouth!" Draco seethed.

"And you should just admit you are infatuated with Potter. For Merlin's sakes you've had your eye on him since first year."

"Only because he rejected my friendship!" Draco retorted throwing Blaise a scowl. "And when he did I made sure to make his life a living hell."

"Exactly, you bullied him which is often how boys show their affection." Pansy giggled. Blaise rolled his eyes. "That's not always the case, he may just be attracted to Potter's looks or maybe you have a glasses fetish?" Blaise reasoned. "I'll admit he's well built from all that Quidditch training."

Pansy transfigured a ring from Blaise's nightstand into an identical pair of glasses that Harry wore. Shoving them onto her face she turned her gaze to Draco, her eyes peeking over the large frames. "Wanna snog?"

Draco face contorted with horror so Pansy slid them onto Blaise. "How about him, wanna give him a kiss?" Draco threw pillows at both of them with all of his might. "You guys are dicks." He muttered, doing his best to hide the blush creeping up upon his features. "So it's not a glasses fetish per say, more like a Potter fetish." Blaise teased, not taking off the glasses.

"Really Draco, you could at least be civil towards him. How do you even know what he is like if you refuse to give him a chance?" Pansy asked, waiting for Draco to come up with a good answer.

"You know she's right." Blaise said. "You can only deny your feelings for so long."

Draco grabbed a pillow and used it to muffle an aggravated moan. "Come on Draco," Pansy said softly. "Just ask him to lunch or something, it doesn't have to be a date. At least this way you can say you tried."

"Fine." He growled into the pillow that was smothering his face.

**...**

Harry walked through the door of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes a sense of excitement and nostalgia flooding him the instant he walked in. He took his time to browse the shop, thrilled to see what new items George had cooked up.

"Come to see me, handsome?" A voice called down from above. Harry's face cracked into a smile. "Hello, George." The redhead came down the stairs and stood before Harry while rocking on the balls of his feet. "No flowers?" He asked in a hurtful tone. Harry did his best not to burst out laughing. "Sorry, love."

George pulled Harry into a hug, making sure to give his little brother a hardy slap on the back. "What brings the Harry Potter to our humble shop?" George asked while pulling Harry up the stairs. Harry's heart sank. He was a not so secret backer of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, but after The Battle of Hogwarts, George had never been the same. He often wore a Glamour for his right ear and at times seemed to have lapses in his memory. Harry remembered on morning when George had spent the night, the redhead had padded into the kitchen asking Harry if he had seen Fred. There were also the times when George would wait for Fred to finish his sentences, but they were only met by silence.

George guided Harry inside his apartment that was just above the shop, gesturing for him to take a seat as he fixed the two of them a cup of tea. Harry took the chance to give the place a once over, his chest aching as he noticed there were no photographs or mirrors anywhere in sight. When George came back, Harry noticed how ragged the redhead looked, dark circles under his eyes and unkempt stubble.

"George." Harry called softly, covering the redhead's hand with his own. George gave Harry's hand a light squeeze, setting the cups of tea in front of them as they sat together on the sofa. "So is ickle Ronnie still in denial?" He stated bluntly as he took a sip from his cup.

"Don't try to avoid the subject." Harry replied, looking straight at George. "Please, George just look at yourself." He pleaded, not breaking eye contact with the redhead.

"You're the one avoiding the subject."

"George you-"

"No!" He interrupted as he threw his cup against the wall with all his strength, not even noticing Harry jump as the cup loudly shattered. "I don't want to hear it. Do you think no one has told me? They all think I've gone mad. Hell, Charlie was in and was asking if I wanted to go to St. Mungo's. Please, Harry I can't have you turning on me too." He whispered brokenly, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Harry sighed and gave George a sad smile. "Ron isn't the only reason I came here today." He said quietly, choosing to play along with George's wishes for awhile. "We went out drinking, but Ron wasn't listening to me and just kept on till the point where he could barely walk." George grunted, a small smile splayed on his lips. "Figures." He commented, expecting stupid when it came to a drunken Ron.

"So I took him to The Leaky Cauldron because otherwise he'd have hurt himself trying to get home to Mione and…"

"And?" George asked, not able to ignore Harry's nervous fidgeting. "Merlin, you slept with him?"

"NO!" Harry answered his eyes wide in surprise. "No we just kissed a bit, but listen that's not what this is about." George gave Harry a confused look. "Then what is this about? Besides my little brother being a twat who's messing with your heart."

"Draco Malfoy was down at the bar, which is where I went to clear my mind. I can't explain it, but next thing I know we're up in the room and Malfoy had me pinned to a chair trying to shag me while Ron's passed out on the bed."

"And they think I need to go to St. Mungo's." George said while pressing his hand against Harry's forehead. Harry swatted the redhead's hand away. "I'm not delirious! Look, I just need you to give me something that can make Malfoy talk. Preferable something I can sneak into a drink or a type of candy."

George smiled wickedly at Harry. "You've come to the right person then." The redhead sprang up from his seat and dashed towards the kitchen where Harry could hear him rummaging through cabinets and drawers. George gave a triumphant cry, waltzing back into the living room with something hidden behind his back.

"May I proudly present," George produced a small canister that resembled any ordinary canister one would find in a kitchen. "Fideli-tea!" Harry eyed the canister curiously. "Fidelity?"

George's lower lip stuck out in a dramatic pout. "No. Fideli-tea. It's not as funny without the pun."

"So what does this Fideli-tea do?" Harry asked, already feeling wary of George's creation. The redhead summoned the kettle and vanished the contents of Harry's cup. Popping open the canister, Harry was able to see it was filled with about ten tea bags. George placed one into Harry's cup that he had filled with hot water, the mischievous grin never leaving his face.

The two gave the tea a few minutes to steep, before Harry took a cautious sip. He felt a sudden warmth come over him and all the tension in his body left him. Leaning back against the sofa, Harry began to drink his cup quickly not caring that he had slightly burned his tongue.

"Fideli-tea works a lot like Veritaserum and a love potion." George explained, taking note of Harry's relaxed state. "It will have the drinker confessing their feelings for anyone they love or care deeply about."

"George, I love you you're the best older brother ever." Harry smiled lazily as he pulled George into a hug. George patted his back. "I know." He replied, pulling the raven haired boy from the sofa to his feet. "Now you just take this home with you and tell me how it goes, yeah?"

"Anything for you." Harry replied dreamily. The two stood before the staircase that led down to the shop and George's face lit up as a wicked thought entered his mind. "Harry, don't forget my kiss goodbye."

"Of course!" Harry leaned in, aiming for George's cheek, but the redhead shifted so their lips met briefly. George did his best not to laugh, this was just too good not to exploit.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Ron exclaimed loudly, his face a mixture of rage and disbelief. He strode towards George, his footsteps shaking the floor beneath. Ron noticed the whimsical look on Harry's face as he tore him away from his older brother and immediately felt his anger growing.

"How many times have I told you not to test out your products on us?" He howled, pushing Harry behind him while shoving his finger into George's chest. "What if something fucking dangerous happened? What the bleeding hell would happen to Teddy? You're such a prick you don't ever think about the conse-" Ron froze, his body tensing as he felt a pair of arms encircle his waist.

George tried to stifle a giggle as he saw Harry nuzzle his face into Ron's back. Ron shot his brother a glare as he lightly detangled himself from his best friend. He put an arms distance between them before throwing his brother another weary glare. "What the hell did you give him?"

"Fideli-tea."

"What?"

Before George could explain, Harry had wrapped his arms around Ron again, however this time he was pressing feather light kisses along the nape of Ron's neck which caused the red head to gasp. George waggled his eyebrows at Ron, still doing his best not to laugh at the situation.

"Fideli-tea." George repeated. "Makes the drinker extra affectionate to the ones they love." He winked. Ron groaned, only George would cook up something so troublesome. "When will it wear off?" Ron asked, pulling Harry off him again. George grabbed the black haired boy's arm and smiled. "An hour or so. Why is ickle Ronnie jealous that his secret crush kissed me?"

"Fuck off you git." Ron growled, ripping Harry away from George. Harry squeaked as Ron roughly pulled him towards the hearth. "Ron, I love George in a different way you don't have to be jealous."

"Quiet!" Harry winced as Ron roughly grabbed his arm and before he could protest he felt his stomach lurch and the two Disapparated.

Harry felt nauseas as they landed in his living room, his arm limp in Ron's grasp. "Why are you being so mean?" He asked quietly. Ron glanced at Harry as he loosened his grip on the other's arm. "Sorry."

"Are you jealous?" Harry asked with eyes wide and innocent. "You know how I love you." Ron's heart leaped as Harry inched closer. "What about Teddy?"

"I don't like Teddy like this. I don't like anyone as much as this." Harry replied breathlessly as he softly pushed his lips onto Ron's. Harry moaned lightly as he felt Ron kissing back. This is what he always wanted, yet it felt wrong at the same time. The two didn't hear the Floo roar to life or notice a certain blonde step out of the hearth.

Draco's face contorted to one of disgust as he saw Ron and Harry kissing. "Slag." He sneered, catching their attention. Ron pushed Harry away quickly, confused as to why Draco Malfoy would be visiting Harry. "Wait!" Harry cried as Draco picked up a fistful of powder, but Draco was already in the hearth and called out just before he disappeared.

"Don't you ever talk to me again you filthy half blood slut."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thanks for all the reviews, story alerts, and addings to your favorites list. Sorry for re-uploading chapter three and four. I hadn't realised my page breaks weren't showing up.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Five: Get In the Queue, I Hate Me Too

Ron stared at Harry, a nervous laugh filling the awkward silence. "What the fuck is his problem?" The color had drained from Harry's face and his heart was pumping so hard he could hear it pulsing in his ears. "Mate?" Ron asked a little louder. "Harry?" He repeated, giving the black haired boy's shoulder a light shake. Harry's head snapped from the hearth to face Ron, his mouth open as if he had something to say. "What the hell was that dick talking about?"

Harry tried to rip himself free of Ron's grasp, but the redhead merely tighten the hold he held. "Let go." Harry replied weakly too tired to deal with an upset Ron. Ron eyes flashed dangerously as his grip on Harry's arm reached bone breaking. He flung Harry roughly against the wall, staring into the other's wide green eyes.

"Answer me when I'm fucking talking to you!"

"Let go!" Harry exclaimed as he shoved Ron off of him. Ron fist clutched the front of Harry's shirt, his lip curled back in a snarl. "Then answer me." He ground out. Harry clawed at Ron's hand not even caring that it was forcing Ron to tighten his grip. "Are you playing around with my brother and Malfoy too? Ruining one person's life just isn't good enough for Harry Potter."

Harry balled up his fist and aimed for Ron's face, breaking out in a smile as he felt his fist flare in pain. "You're one to fucking talk! Cheating on Hermione with me whenever we're drunk or I'm under some potion. Who are you trying to fool, you coward."

Ron recovered his senses and landed his fist into Harry's stomach, knocking the wind out of the bespectacled boy. "Piss off you slag whore."

Harry slumped to the floor, cradling his stomach as he watched Ron Apparate away.

"Coward." Harry coughed, his eyes watering with unshed tears.

**…**

Harry wasn't sure how long he lay on the floor, all he knew was his stomach ached and his arm throbbed dully. Blankly he stared at the wall while his mind kept replaying the events that had just happened. He jumped as he felt someone lightly tap his leg with what he assumed was their foot. He hadn't heard anyone come in. Rolling over, Harry's eyes locked with whoever had kicked him, and above him stood George Weasley, a small sad smile covering his bloody lip.

"What the hell happened to you?" Harry asked while lying sprawled on the floor. George sat next to Harry, his head resting in one hand lazily."It seems ickle Ronnie was quite upset and came to have a word with me. I went to go ask Hermione what happened, but she hasn't seen him since he went to come get you from the shop."

"Te-"

"I took him to Andromeda's until all this gets sorted."

"Thanks." Harry mumbled tiredly. "Oh, and if you're here to hate me get in the queue, Draco and Ron are first." George let out a wary chuckle as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Harry sighed. "Do I even have a choice?"

"No, but I thought it be nice to ask."

Harry monotonously explained what had happened between Malfoy, Ron, and him. How Draco and Ron both thought he had been playing them both and how Ron jumped to the conclusion that he and George were fooling around. "You're such a dick." He stated at the end of his story. George did his best not to laugh. "Sorry, didn't know the stuff would make you snog anyone you had emotional connections with. I'll make a note of it. At least it wears off quickly." Harry blushed, hoping George wouldn't have figured out he had made out with Ron willingly….again.

"What did Ron say to you?" Harry asked in an attempt t change the conversation. George pointed to his lip. "Oh, you know socked me in the face and then starting bitching about how I get everything because I'm older and that I need to stop taking his stuff and I could go on forever."

Harry was at a loss of words. Did Ron really feel like he was just a possession for George to take like some stupid toy to fight over? Did his so called best friend really think of him as nothing more than some prize he could flaunt over his brothers?

"Harry?" George asked quietly, berating himself for saying Ron's ramblings out loud. "I'm sure he didn't mean it like that. He was just upset and you know how much of wanker he can be."

Harry nodded his head, not even noticing George getting up and going to the kitchen and then returning with a large bottle of Firewhiskey. "Bottoms up." George said, taking a large swig form the bottle before passing it to Harry.

**…**

"Hello sweetie, were you able to get hold of Harry?" Narcissa asked politely while she sat reading in the parlor. Draco gritted his teeth. "No mother, Potter was out probably too busy hanging around that dirty Weasel." He growled as he stormed upstairs to his room. He was sure to make as much noise as possible on his way, breaking vases, yelling at portraits, and slamming doors whenever he had the chance. Once in his room, Draco threw everything off his bed, not caring what or who got in his line of fire. He flopped onto his bed, burying his head deeply into the pillows as he tried to calm down.

He should have known Potter was just messing around. He was The Boy Who Lived, why the fuck would he care about ex Death Eater, Draco Malfoy. The thought of his Dark Mark made his skin crawl even though it was faded he wanted nothing more than the ugly symbol to disappear. He remembered the times where he tried everything and anything to get rid of the mark. So far neither potion nor spell would rid him of it and he had even been desperate enough to claw at his own arm in hopes of scratching it away. It seemed the only way to be rid of the horrid marking would be to cut his arm off, and at this point he wasn't desperate enough to do that.

A soft knock resounded from his door and Draco gave a half hearted grunt to whoever was at his door. Draco heard someone open the door and close it after they had entered, it was when that person cleared their throat did Draco realize who it was. "Yes, Father?" He asked with his head still buried in the pillows.

"Please, look at me when you're talking to me. I taught you better than that." Lucius stated, his patience waning. Draco pushed himself up from his bed and turned to face his father. "Yes, Father?" He repeated a bit louder as if his father were hard of hearing. Lucius' eyes narrowed at his son's antics and casted a Silencing Charm around the room. "Don't you dare take that tone of voice with me young man. You're an adult now so start acting like one."

"Sorry, Father." Draco retorted while doing his best to sound genuine. "How may I help you?"

"You may help me by telling me why you are acting like a petulant brat and why you found it necessary to throw a tantrum. Honestly, Draco, Potter's son is better behaved than you sometimes."

Draco's chest burned in anger at the mention of Harry and it took all he had not to throw the closest object in order to vent his frustration. "So sorry I'm nothing at all like that tosser Saint Potter. If you like I too could produce an heir and become a stay at home daddy, I'm sure Mother would love that."

Lucius closed the space between him and his son, forcefully grasping the younger Malfoy's chin. "I will have none of your cheek. Potter is the reason we are not in Azkaban at the moment and it is due to his testimony that we will not be going there. I don't care what vendetta you have against him, but I suggest you make peace. Do I make myself clear?" He asked in a dangerously low tone.

"Yes, sir." Draco mumbled quietly, knowing he had gone too far and was lucky his father hadn't hexed him.

"Good. Now do as your mother says and invite Harry to dinner again."

Draco watched as his father strode out of his room. Today could not get any worse.

**…**

Harry blinked slowly not quite sure where he was, from what he could gather he appeared to be in a bathroom. He glanced around, unable to shake the feeling he'd been there before. Water covered the floor and a soft whimpering could be heard echoing throughout the room.

"Hello?" He called cautiously, not caring that his socks and shoes were getting soaked. He felt his blood run cold as he came further into the room; the water was beginning to have a pinkish tint to it. "Hello? If you can hear me, please say something." He asked urgently as he noticed the pink coloured water was quickly gaining a red tint. Harry felt sick as he arrived at the source of the blood, Draco Malfoy lay there, his body twitching here and there as every orifice seemed to seep blood.

"D-Draco?" Harry's voice croaked with his body frozen as the blonde's body lay at his feet. Harry noticed the blonde's attire, his eyes focused on the green and sliver tie that was strung loosely around Draco's neck. His hands shot up to his own neck, only to feel and see a familiar tie of red and gold. He remembered this day. He didn't want to remember this day. It was just like before, all he could do was helpless watch as Draco slowly died. Harry's eyes frantically darted around, where was Snape? Snape had been there to save them.

_He's not coming._

A small voice rang throughout his head.

_He died protecting you. Just like Sirius, Remus, and everyone else. He'll die and it's your fault._

"Draco?" Harry said loudly, trying to talk over the voice in his head. "Come one, get up. You're stronger than this. I know you are."

The blonde's form did nothing, his blood still spilling out at an alarming rate. Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes and his throat felt as if it were burning.

_**Harry!**_

Harry's sank to his knees looking into the blonde's glass like eyes. "I'm right here, it's gonna be okay."

_**Harry, wake up!**_

"What?" He asked confused before he felt his body give a sudden jolt. His vision swam for a moment, a ball of orange blinding his vision. Someone roughly shoved his glasses onto his face and soon the room came into focus. "George?"

Said redhead wiped the tears that streaked Harry's face away. "The one and only. You alright?" Harry laughed lightly. "Yeah, sorry I just had a bad dream."

"I understand." George replied with a somber expression, which looked out of place on his usual cheerful face. Harry noted the empty bottle that lay beside them; they hadn't even made it off the living room floor.

"Sorry." Harry's voice wavered, his emotions flooding him suddenly. George buried his face into Harry's shoulder, a small sniffle escaping him. It wasn't long before both men had broken down, their losses catching up to them.

_It's all your fault_.

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered while grasping onto George. "It's my fault. I'm sorry."

Harry held George until he felt the redhead's breathing even out, the memories from the war eating away his mind. He knew that if it wasn't for Teddy he would have gone insane. His little boy was the only reason he had left to live and if he lost him surely his life would end. He wanted the best for his son and he knew life would be better if he stopped shuffling Teddy around. But sometimes the little boy was just too much and though he wouldn't admit it he needed help. Before his eye lids slipped shut, a certain blonde appeared in his mind. That night he dreamed of the first time he and Draco had met, except this time Draco only smiled and asked if Harry wanted to be his friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Six: The Unexpected Guest

Harry moaned as he heard a sharp rapping, his head feeling as if it would split open if the noise continued any longer. "Go away." He whined trying to curl himself into ball. Harry heard someone grunt next to him, reminding him that George had stayed the night. "George, knock it off."

"S'not me." He giggled at another one of his horrid puns. Harry let out another groan, he was so comfy and he'd be very annoyed if he had to get up. Another loud rap and Harry was up. "Bugger off." He swore as he took notice of the owl pecking away at his window. Harry flung open the window and snatched the letter that the owl held firmly in its beak. "If its Hermione…" Harry muttered furiously as he tore the envelop open.

_Potter,_

_Mother request yours and Teddy's presence for dinner at your earliest convenience in order to celebrate the Malfoy family being exonerated of all charges. Please reply promptly. Father and Mother look forward to seeing you both._

_-Draco Malfoy_

Harry jumped as he felt a breath of air ghost across his ear, the letter from Malfoy gracefully plucked from his fingers in the process. George gave an amused hum as he scanned the letter, a wicked smile taking its usual place. "And the plot thickens!" He exclaimed dramatically. Harry snatched the letter back, his face still flushed from George's advances. "Shut up." Harry mumbled.

George waved his hand in front of his nose. "Your breath reeks it smells like a brewery." Harry's cheeks once again light up in embarrassment as he quickly shuffled off to the bathroom to brush his teeth. As soon as George heard the bathroom door click close, he rushed to write a reply to Malfoy. With a tap of George's wand his once familiar scrawl instantly transformed into Harry's equally messy handwriting. Stuffing the letter into the envelope and thrusting it towards the owl's beak he motioned for the owl to leave. George heard Harry make his way back into the kitchen just as the owl took off.

"NO!" Harry yelled, sprinting for the window to no avail. "Come back!" He called out the window. The raven haired boy spun on his heels, a murderous glare aimed right at George. "What did you do now?" George shrugged his shoulders, an angelic innocence about his face. "Harry I have no idea what you are talking about. Let's just have a sit down an-"

"George!" Harry cut off in a warning tone causing the redhead to shrink back like a scolded child. "I will count to three and by that time you will tell me what you just gave that owl. One."

"But-"

"Two!"

"I only-"

"Thre-"

"I invited the Malfoys over here for dinner." George quickly sputtered out, reminding himself that parental Harry was almost as bad as his mum.

"Are you mental?" Harry asked his voice straining from trying not to explode in rage. "I have enough to worry about with Teddy and your brother and now you want to throw Draco Malfoy into the mix. What's next? Did you invite any other arch enemies I should be aware of?"

"Oi, I'm only doing what I thought was best and I knew you'd just wallow in self pity unless I did something. Just calm down and think about this. If we all come over for dinner we can sort out this mess between you, Ron, and Draco."

Harry let out an aggravated growl, his eyes closed as he took deep calming breaths. "Okay, I see where you are coming from, but I prefer you ask me. You know how I hate people making decisions for me."

"I know." George replied in a mellow tone, remembering that being just one of the many issues as to why Harry had broken it off with Ginny. "But Harry you have to understand that this isn't just going to go away. You should have confronted Malfoy after the incident. Just look what happened, you're fighting with Malfoy and Ron now and Teddy is at Andromeda's because of this."

Harry nodded slowly with his hand beneath his glasses in order to hide his eyes. "I'm a horrible father aren't I?" He asked quietly with a quivering voice.

"Don't you ever say that again." George replied harshly while taking hold of Harry's arm. "You are a great dad and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. The brunette winced, his arm bruised from where Ron had grabbed him. "Sorry." George muttered, removing his hand as if he had been burned. "Can I see?" He asked timidly.

"I'm fine."

"No you're not." George stressed. "Just let me see, I didn't think Ron would go that far." Gingerly he took Harry's arm, carefully rolling up the brunette's sleeve to assess the damage. The redhead bit his tongue as he saw the fingerprints that littered Harry's arm. How could his brother do this to his best friend?

"He can be a real arse when he's angry." Harry muttered off hand as he pulled his arm away. "Some ice and a Glamour and I'll be good as new." George shook his head. "You're a loyal Gryffindor through and through."

"A foolish one too… according to a certain blonde."

A weak laugh escaped George, his hands running through his mane of red hair. "Well, best be off the shop isn't going to run itself. Let me know about dinner, yeah?"

"Yeah, see you." Harry responded watching the redhead Apparate away with a wink. He couldn't help but let loose a bark of laughter at George's cheek, glad that in times of mischief his usually dull eyes shone with life once again. He began to tidy up for Teddy's return, countless evil thoughts forming in his mind on ways to exact revenge on one Mister George Weasley. While he may be a Gryffindor in loyalty and bravery, he was as cunning and willing to use dirty tactics like any Slytherin he knew.

**…**

Draco snorted in annoyance as he heard a familiar tapping at his window. "About bloody time." He muttered darkly to himself as he crossed his room to let the owl in. Holding out his hand, Draco watched his owl drop the envelope into the palm of his hand. With on graceful movement of his wrist, the envelope spilt neatly open, Harry's letter spilling to the floor. "Accio Potter's letter." He drawled, the letter flying into his grasp.

_Dear Malfoy Family,_

_I would be most pleased if you could all attend dinner at my house at your earliest convenience. Cannot wait to hear from you and hoping you are well._

_Yours Truly,_

_Harry_

Draco felt his stomach clench at the thought of going anywhere near Potter's again. At least at home he could escape to his room or devise some other route of escape, but at Harry's he'd have to be with The Boy Who Lived for Merlin knows how long. He had to act and he had to act fast. There was no way his parents would decline, not after all Potter had done. He could fake sick? No, surely Mother would see through that.

"Draco!" A voice sang loudly from the stairwell, followed by a clicking of what sounded like heels that grew louder and louder. His door was flung open only to reveal Pansy who dramatically strode toward him, her hands on her hips. "You need to stop pouting and rejoin the rest of society."

The blonde rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me what to do." He sneered while doing his best to hide the letter behind his back. Pansy feigned a look of innocence before a look of pure horror over take her face. "What?" Draco asked in an alarmed tone. Her mouth opened and an ear shattering shriek filled the room causing Draco to whirl around, the letter fluttering chaotically to the ground. Pansy was quick to snatch the paper up before Draco realised what she had done. "PANSY!" Draco roared as he caught sight of her holding Harry's letter.

"Sorry thought I saw a spider." She replied, her eyes scanning along the paper in haste. "Oh, a dinner party at Potter's. Yes, Draco I'd love to go thanks for the invite." Draco's eyes lit up as soon as those words left Pansy's mouth. "Pansy you're brilliant! Potter can't bother me if I bring a date."

"Draco you know we would never work out, we tried remember?"

"I know." Draco answered, doing his best to suppress his memories of Pansy and their previous relationship. "But Potter and I got in a little spat and I don't want to be alone with him. If we go together and pretend we're a couple he'll have to leave me alone."

Pansy sighed loudly. "Alright if this is what you want. You know I only put up with that rotten Potter because I thought you fancied him, it's good to know that things are returning to normal."

"Yeah…" Draco replied numbly, a sense of dread building up the more he thought being with Pansy and Potter in the same room.

**…**

Harry was placing the final touches on the table as he waited for the food to finish cooking, he could hear George playing with Teddy in the family room adjacent to him. He admitted he could have saved a lot of time be cooking magically, but he preferred the good old fashion way he had been taught, it was easy to just lose himself and escape all his worries when he was hovering over a stove. "Daddy!" screamed a small voice, feet thudding through the kitchen.

"Yes, Teddy Bear?"

"Dun call me that. I'm a big boy now." The current red haired boy puffed with his arms crossed angrily across his chest. Harry face briefly broke into a smile before he shifted to a more serious look. "I'm sorry Ted. What did you need?"

"Unca George told me to tell you that Unca Charlie is coming for dinner too."

Harry felt his eye twitch at the thought of one more mouth to feed; he was starting to understand how Mrs. Weasley felt. "That's great; do you remember what your Uncle Charlie does for work?"

"He works with dragons!" Teddy squealed as he bounced up and down. "Do you think he'll bring a dragon with him?" Harry's mind flashed back to when he had first met Charlie Weasley as well as the fiasco with the baby dragon and Draco Malfoy trying to set him up. "We'll see, but I bet he has lots cool stuff he can show you from his travels. Now go wash up, everyone will be over soon."

"Okay!" Teddy yelled as he ran off to get ready, almost barreling over George in the process. George smiled fondly as he watched the boy speed away. "Sorry about the sudden addition." Harry shrugged. "Its fine I've made plenty to go around. I did grow up with the Weasley family after all. Besides, Teddy loves dragons so he'll be enthralled for the night and that means no fight about bed time tonight."

"Maybe you should settle down, I mean it'd be easier to raise Teddy with someone else not that you aren't doing a good job."

Harry continued to fuss about the kitchen. "It's not that I don't want to settle down, but Teddy has to like that person too and I don't him to feel like I don't love him or that he's burden because that's not the case. Besides, you're one to talk about relationships and speaking of I have a surprise for you tonight."

George frowned at the mischievous glint in Harry's eye; he didn't like it when the brunette played games with him that was his job. "You wouldn't dare pull a stunt in front of Malfoy." He bluffed.

"Wouldn't I? Count the settings at the table and add one for Charlie."

George rushed to the dining room, his mouth agape as he counted the place settings. There were ten settings not including Charlie and last time he had checked they only needed nine. "Are the Malfoys bringing more than one guest?" George asked hopefully while wracking his brain for who else Harry could have invited.

"Nope and I hope you aren't planning on wearing that tonight." Harry commented nonchalantly, putting the finish touches on the dessert for the evening. "There are some spare clothes that just happen to be in your size lying on my bed."

George wordless left the kitchen leaving Harry happily humming to himself as he had finally out foxed the clever redhead.

**…**

Charlie was the first to arrive via Floo and before he could even step out of the hearth Teddy had latched onto his leg, looking up at the dragon tamer with large sparkling eyes. Charlie hefted the boy up over his shoulders as if her were a sack of potatoes causing said boy to shriek in surprise.

"How's my little dragon? Charlie playfully roared.

"M'not little!"

Charlie lifted the boy back down to the floor. "Oh, really?" He asked, his form towering over Teddy's "You will always be my little dragon until you grow taller than me."

"I will! I'll be taller than you and Unca George and Unca Ron and Daddy!" He replied with his cheeks puffed out and his arms crossed tightly across his chest.

The redhead picked the boy up once again, swinging him up and down as if he were going to drop him. "We'll see about that. Now, where is the daddy dragon?"

"In the kitchen." Teddy replied while looking to see if anyone was listening. "He made pudding!" Charlie arched his brow. "Did he now? Well we'll just have to save room for dessert."

The hearth sparked to life once more and another mop of red hair appeared. "Charlie? I didn't know you'd be here." Ron said incredulously as he couldn't remember the last time he has seen his brother.

"Of course, had to come bring my little dragon his present."

Teddy's eyes grew ten times in size. "PRESENT?"

Charlie threw a wink towards the boy, holding a finger to his lips with his other hand gesturing towards Ron. "Shhh! I didn't bring a present for Uncle Ron or George and it might hurt their feelings." Teddy's eyes flicked toward Ron who was wearing a hurt expression.

"But I'm your brother." Ron whined, not even caring that Hermione had just come out of the hearth to see him acting like a child. "You're youngest brother that you love and cherish." A loud snort of disgust filled the room and heads turned to see George Weasley looking as well polished as he had before the war.

"Baby brother I do believe its time you grew up." George said snidely making sure to keep his language clean for Teddy's sake. Ron glared at George. "Was only joking you of all people should be able to take a joke."

George's nostrils flared in anger as he grasped the front of Ron's shirt. "Don't you dare play this off as a joke. You're lucky I didn't throttle you the night before little brother cause next time I may just make a scene and not only will you not be walking for days, but Hermione will know of you little bedroom adventures." He whispered venomously into Ron's ear being sure to say it low enough that only the two of them could hear it. George gave Ron a hearty slap on the back, his usual smile back into place. "Dinner smells great doesn't it?"

"Thanks." Harry chimed as he made his way out of the kitchen. "Oh, hello I didn't hear you all come in." He said with a slight blush as he saw his living room filled with people. "Sorry I'm in my own little world when I'm cooking."

Harry watched on unaware of the awkward moment that had just taken place between Ron and George. His eyes scanned everyone in the room. "So am I missing something?"

"Unca Charlie got me a present and Unca Ron and Unca George got mad they didn't get one, but I promise I'll share with them." Teddy said sadly, feeling bad he had caused the brothers to fight.

"Thanks Ted." Ron said, giving the boy's hair a light tousle. "Dinner does smell great! Thanks for having us Harry."

Harry's heart thumped wildly. "No problem. Well it's almost time for everyone to arrive so feel free to go sit down."

As if on cue a loud crack emanated throughout the room and a knowing smile placed itself on Harry's lips. "Angelina thanks so much for coming tonight."

George face went red and he did his best to hide himself behind Charlie. "George you remember Angelina, right?" Harry beamed, yanking him from Charlie's shadow.

"Hello, George." Angelina smiled, taking great pleasure in the redhead's sudden shyness. George swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat as he admired Angelina's beautiful tanned skin. "H-hullo, Angelina you look great."

"Thanks you as well." She replied coyly. Harry shot Charlie and Ron wink knowing his plan had worked out perfectly.

The hearth sprouted to life and this time none other than Narcissa Malfoy appeared with an air of grace about her as she stepped into the living room.

"Harry." She said sweetly. "And Teddy." She pulled out a package from behind her back and handed it to the boy whose hair turned a striking platinum blonde. "You can open this after dinner."

"Thank you, Narcissa." Harry said as he noticed Lucius and then Draco walk out of the hearth. "Teddy, what do you say to Auntie Cissy?"

"Thank you very much Auntie Cissy! Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Teddy squeaked, doing his best trying to decipher what could possibly be inside the box.

"Well then." Harry said, clapping his hands together. "Now that everyone is here why don't we all go sit down."

"Just a minute, Potter." Draco replied loftily. "I believe there is one more, if you remember the letter I sent you." The blonde's eyes darted to the hearth and sure enough it flashed a vibrant green before a figure emerged. Harry was speechless as he watched Pansy Parkinson waltz into his house.

"Pansy." Harry said stiffly, doing his best to smile. "What a pleasure to see you again."

Pansy wrinkled her nose at Harry. "Of course you as well." She looked about the room, her lips curled in disdain. "What a charming…home you have its very family friendly."

"Thanks. Well then if you would all like to go sit down I'll serve dinner." Harry replied, attempting to keep the conversation civil. Once he reached the kitchen he felt as if he was going to have a heart attack. Pansy Parkinson was sitting in his dining room, the very same girl that suggested they sacrifice him to Voldemort.

He took a deep breath muttering, "You're going to be fine" to himself a few times before he plastered a smile permanently to his face. He pulled out his wand and casted a Levitating Charm on all the dishes and made his way to the dining room. The dishes placed themselves neatly onto the table and Harry couldn't help but admire his handy work.

The meal seemed to be going smoothly. Ron was talking to him somewhat and George and Angelina seemed to be hitting it off. Charlie was keeping Teddy entertained and well behaved and Draco and Pansy were ignoring him leaving him to mainly talk with Narcissa and Lucius. All was well.

About half through the dinner another loud crack resounded throughout the living room. All eyes shot towards the room in confusion. "Did you invite someone else, mate?" Ron asked through a mouth full of food. Harry shook his head. "No. I'll be right back, excuse me." Harry rose from the table and quickly strode towards the living room and this time he thought he was really going to have a heart attack.

"G-Ginny?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. I also apologize for the slower updates since uni is in full swing and taking up most of my spare time. I update my profile with info as to when I plan to post. I hope to go back and fix some formatting issues I didn't realise were changed when I uploaded as some of it has affected proper writing format. Thank you for reading, adding to your favorite/alert lists, and reviewing!

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Seven: Double Trouble

Harry grasped Ginny's wrist before a word could leave her lips and swiftly pulled her into the kitchen. He gave a double take before casting Muffilato around them to insure no one eavesdropping.

"Ginny, what are you doing here?"

"Honestly," the redhead yanked her hand from Harry's grip while throwing a scowl towards her ex-boyfriend. "Has Ron's thickness rubbed off on you? I came for dinner just like my brothers did. How could you forget to invite me?"

"I dunno maybe because you weren't invited." Harry replied bluntly, not caring if he was being rude as his nerves were already teetering on edge. Ginny's eyes widened in rage. "How dare you not invite me."

"Well last time I checked this is **my** house and since it is **my **house I can invite and not invite whoever I damn well please."

The redhead roughly shoved Harry backwards before stalking into the dining room, a shrill shriek leaving her as she spotted three heads of blonde hair. "You invited Death Eater scum, but not me?"

In a bout of accidental magic all the glasses on the table began to shatter, the shards exploding and raining down as if it were snow. Luckily, Charlie was able to cast a Shield Charm in time, effectively saving them all from harm. Ron and George leaped from their seats and grabbed onto Ginny before she could cause anymore damage. Ron wrestled with his sister and hurriedly told George to go check on Harry before he Apparated away with Ginny.

George raced into the kitchen and found Harry lying on the floor, from what he could gather the brunette had wacked his head against the counter top. He crouched down being very careful as he examined Harry's injury. It didn't look too bad, just a nasty bump on the head.

Charlie vanished away all the broken glass, deeming the task of reassembling every single one to be too cumbersome. He gazed at the remaining people at the table. "Is everybody all right?"

Teddy was shaking with his hands clapped over his ears; he looked to be on the verge of crying. Narcissa scooped up the boy and rocked him to and fro, while she gave Lucius a pointed look and the man instantly stood and made his way towards the kitchen. Draco and Hermione followed, leaving Pansy and Charlie awkwardly staring at one another.

Hermione gasped when she saw Harry on the floor, taking note of the broken pair of glasses that lay strewn across the floor. "Oculus Repario." She muttered softly as she passed the repaired glasses to George. "Do we need to go to St. Mungo's?" She asked worriedly.

George shook his head, not looking up at the crowd that had gathered in the kitchen. "I'll just put him to bed and if he doesn't come around after dessert I'll take him."

"I'll help." Draco insisted, kneeling besides George who was preparing to lift Harry's body. The redhead eyed the blonde suspiciously as Draco helped him carry Harry into his bedroom. With a bit of teamwork the two were successfully able to deliver Harry safely onto the bed.

"Keep an eye on him, yeah?" George mumbled, taking note of how Draco was truly worried about his so called enemy. He padded back into the kitchen and found Lucius still standing there. "Where is Hermione?"

Lucius snapped out of his trance and looked at George. "She went to go check on Ronald." He said dismissively. George merely grunted and walked back into the dining room to find Angelina, hoping to keep his mind off of a few choice words he wished to say to his sister. He couldn't help but raise a brow at the odd scene before him. Teddy, Narcissa, and Pansy were avidly listening to Charlie's tales of dragons.

"George." Angelina called sweetly, patting the empty seat next to her. The redhead's lips curved crookedly as he took a seat. Never did he believe that this light hearted feeling would return to him.

**…**

Draco gazed at Harry's unconscious form, his hands fidgeting with worry. "You're so stupid." He muttered. "What were you thinking? I wish I could just understand what goes on in that snitch sized head of yours. It would make my life so much easier you know." He swept the hair from Harry's eyes and lightly traced his trade mark scar. "I have one too now… I'm sorry for all the times I teased you over it."

The blonde's heart leaped as he saw Harry's eyes flutter open, he had only apologised because he thought the brunette couldn't hear him. "Potter?" He stiffly asked, doing his best to put his mask back into its proper place.

Harry's green eyes looked about in a confused daze. "Draco?" The blonde's heart did another flip; Harry must have been out of it to use his first name.

"Yes, its Draco, you dolt! Honestly, are you blind?"

"Technically." Harry retorted as he placed his glasses back on. "So why aren't you at the table enjoying the dinner I slaved over?"

"Because your psycho ex-girlfriend showed up and trashed the place."

The brunette shot up from bed. "Is Teddy alright?"

"Calm down!" Draco said as he pushed Harry back down onto the bed. "Everyone is fine we just finished dinner early. I swear, how are you not concerned about yourself? You nearly split your skull!"

"But I didn't." Harry beamed as he gingerly ran a hand across the back of his head. "I just got a bump." He winced.

Draco rolled his eyes and sat down next to Harry. "Don't touch it. Sit still." The brunette felt his cheeks flush as he felt the blonde's fingers thread through his hair. Draco clucked his tongue in annoyance once he spotted the knot atop of Harry's head.

"I'll have Mother look at it she'll know what to do."

"Kiss it?" Harry joked.

Draco eyed the brunette before he slowly lowered his lips upon Harry's head. "Better?" The Boy Who Lived was as still while his mind processed what had just happened. This Draco was nothing like the one he had met at The Leakey Cauldron. What happened to the prick from his school days or the selfish bastard that had attacked him all those nights ago?

"Potter?" The blonde slowly asked.

Harry broke out of his thoughts, his eyes making contact with the other boy's. "I can't help but wonder what goes on in that head of yours." Draco had to slap his hand over his mouth and cough in order to hide his laughter. The two of them were so similar at times it was hard not to find it funny.

"Why did you break it off with the Weasley bint?"

"Well I do believe its time for pudding." Harry said while he got out of bed. Draco watched as the brunette wobbled on his feet, his jaw clenching in frustration the more Harry pretended everything was alright.

"Potter, perhaps you should just lay down. I'm sure we can do without pudding for one night and don't change the subject."

Harry waved off Draco's suggestion and made his way back to the living room where the others were. "I'm fine, don't worry about it and my relationship problems aren't your concern." He responded, not leaving any room for Draco to argue.

The two entered the room and all eyes drifted towards them. Harry gave a sheepish grin and Draco arched his brow.

"Daddy!" Teddy squealed, racing over to Harry and clutching onto his pant leg. "Daddy, Daddy, Daddy! Look at what Unca Charlie and Unca Luc gave me!" He waved a book and a toy dragon in front of Harry's face, the boy's eyes beaming up at him expectedly. "Where did you go, Daddy?"

"I was uh…"

"He was taking a nap." Draco smoothly interrupted. "He was getting grumpy."

Teddy gave his father a dramatic disapproving stare. "Did Draco have to put you in time out?" A roar of laughter exploded from George and the redhead's eyes glistened with tears. Angelina gave a soft chuckle and patted George on the back until he claimed down.

"Yes, Teddy. Harry was a very bad boy so Draco sent him to his room until he learned his lesson." George choked out through his laugh attack. Draco nodded in agreement, a smug grin plastered across his face.

"Right, well I'll just go get that pudding…" Harry trailed off as he fled to the kitchen to hide his embarrassment. He hastily spelled all of the pudding onto the dishes and sent them out into the living room. After he had come back he noticed two bowls still floating as everyone had taken one bowl for themselves.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked as he looked about in a confused manner. George made a grab for the two remaining bowls, passing one of the extras to Teddy before Harry could protest.

"They left while you were napping." George replied around a mouth full of pudding. "Now stop fretting and enjoy the bloody pudding you made!"

Harry sighed in defeat and sat by Teddy on the floor, taking the spare bowl George had taken a bite of as he chatted up Angelina. A cocky smile splayed across Harry's lips as Draco joined him; the blonde's head cocking in the direction towards Pansy and Charlie who were now having a discussion about unicorns. "Did you just get dumped?" The brunette asked in a mocking manner. Draco shoved a spoon full of pudding into Harry's mouth. "You shouldn't talk with your mouth full, Potter." Teddy nodded in agreement, looking at the blonde in awe.

"Your daddy told me that your names means dragon." Teddy stated as he tucked into his dessert and sweets which including the gift he received from Narcissa earlier. "That's really cool!"

"Uh-huh." Draco said in a kid like voice as he continued to play with Teddy for the rest of the evening.

**…**

The night began to dwindle and soon everyone was getting ready to leave. George was off to escort Angelina home, promising to return to watch Harry for the night as he was a bit uneasy about the kitchen accident. Charlie and Pansy were next, he gave Teddy a big hug before he headed back to The Burrow for the night while Pansy muttered a brief 'thank you' as she left for Malfoy Manor.

Narcissa pulled Harry aside as the others prepared to leave. "Harry, maybe next time Andromeda could eat with us?" She asked hopefully while glancing at her waiting husband and son.

"I think she'd like that." Harry said with a gentle smile. "I'll talk to her about it next time I see her."

Harry and Teddy watched the Malfoys vanish into the green flames one by one until only the two of them remained. Teddy let loose a large yawn and tugged on Harry's pant leg, signaling he wished to be picked up.

"I do believe it is someone's bed time." Harry chimed as he lifted up the small boy into his arms. He gingerly placed Teddy into bed with his new book and toy dragon, wrapping him up in his Chudley Cannons blanket Ron had given him long ago. He was sure to leave the door cracked open to let in a bit of light, knowing Teddy didn't like being alone in the dark.

"Night, love." Harry whispered while giving his boy a small peck on the forehead.

Harry returned to the kitchen and couldn't help but give a slight sigh at the pile of dishes that lay in the sink. He could easily clean them with magic, but he preferred to do them by hand like he was taught to. It was a mindless task he liked to do to wind down his day. With an absent mind he filled the sink, grabbed the soap, and started to scrub away at the plates in an almost rhythmic manner. Harry hummed to himself softly, the sound of footsteps drawing closer. An arm encircled his waist and another covered his eyes while puffs of hot air skimmed across the nape of his neck.

"Nice try George, but I could hear your footsteps." Harry responded in a fatigued tone as his head still held a slight throbbing sensation. "George?" He asked when the redhead didn't let him go.

"Silencio." The voice said, effectively silencing the dying words that had fallen from Harry's mouth. Harry could feel the pair of lips on his nape curve into a smirk as they whispered, "Petrificus Totalus." His arms and legs snapped to attention, but before he could fall the pair of arms hugged his statuesque form. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat as his eyes caught sight of who held him. His green eyes locked with those of blue-grey.

Harry could only helplessly look on as Draco pulled out what appeared to be an ordinary button. The blonde whispered something unintelligible and before Harry knew it he felt the familiar pulling sensation behind his navel.

Draco smiled down cruelly at Harry once they had landed.

"Welcome home, my love."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thank you for waiting and reading.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Eight: Identity Crisis

George found himself waltzing through Harry's living room, the only sound being his lively humming.

"Harry?"

He called quietly, knowing full well that Teddy would be asleep at this hour.

"Harry?"

The redhead paused as he entered the kitchen, surprised to see a sink filled with dishes. It wasn't like Harry to leave chores undone. A sense of dread spread through George's chest, the house was too quiet. He swiftly swept through the rooms of the house, the tingling of panic he had growing stronger as each room turned up empty.

George let out a sigh of relief as he spotted Teddy asleep in his bedroom, but that still didn't explain where Harry was. Something was wrong; no matter what had happened Harry would have never left Teddy home alone. As gently as he could, George scooped up the sleeping boy and Apparated to Ron's.

**…**

Harry felt as if his head were about to split from the pressure that was building in his skull. He let out a tiny groan before he forced his eyes open. It took a moment for his sight to adjust as the room he found himself in was darker than Snape's wardrobe.

"Malfoy?" His voice cracked sharply, surprising himself as his voice bounced off the walls. Harry tried to lift his arms, but found that he was bound to the chair he was been placed in. Lovely, he thought to himself after several moments of squirming. Harry coughed tiredly, his throat dry and scratchy from the struggling.

The sound of a chair being dragged across the floor caused the brunette to jump.

"Lumos."

Harry scrunched his eyes closed until the adjusted to the new light source. In front of him sat Draco Malfoy with a cup a tea as if the two were at leisurely lunch.

"Tea?" The blonde offered, holding the cup up to Harry's mouth. Harry growled and attempted to lunge at Malfoy causing the blonde to lose his grip on the cup, which now lay shattered on the floor.

"No need to be rude, a simple 'no' would have sufficed." Malfoy chastised, not even given the broken cup a second glance. Harry shot the boy in front of him a menacing glare, his green eyes glinting in the dull light. "What the fuck do you want, Malfoy? Have you gone mental? Who the bloody hell do you think you are? You can't just come into my house and -"

Before Harry could continue his rant, Malfoy pressed his lips against the other boy's while making sure to keep a firm grip on the brunette's jaw so he couldn't turn away.

Harry spit at the blonde the moment he was released. "Fuck you. You evil, little prick. How dare you!"

Draco's shoulders began to shake uncontrollable with laughter, his hands covering his face from Harry's view. "That's rich, Potter. You didn't seem to mind it last time we went at it."

"I don't call forcing yourself into my hotel room as 'not minding' and I seem to recall kicking you out."

"But I guessed right." Malfoy argued. "You kissed me back, you fancy me. You've always fancied him since sixth year. You practically stalked him!"

Harry tried to keep the confusion he harbored from his face. Had Malfoy just refer o himself as 'him'? The gears in Harry's head began turning, this was all starting to make sense. The reason why Malfoy would act like nothing had happened between them and why he kept changing back into his old Hogwarts self. "Draco, what did you try and set me up for in first year?"

"What the hell are you on about?" The blonde sneered. "How am I supposed to remember all the things I've done to you?"

Harry gave Malfoy a cocky smirk. "There is no way you could forget. Tell me now otherwise I know you're not Draco Malfoy."

**…**

Hermione let out a startled shriek as George appeared in front of her with a deafening crack.

"George! Honestly, a little warn-"

"Harry is missing!" He interrupted.

Hermione was at a loss and thought she was hearing things. "What?"

George gestured to the sleeping boy in his arms with his head and Hermione immediately snatched the boy up and went to place him into bed. She was sure to cast a Silencing Spell on Teddy's room so he wouldn't wake.

"What do you mean Harry is missing? We were all just there." She said the moment she returned

"I don't bloody know!" George yelled in frustration. "I wasn't gone more than ten minutes to drop off Angelina and when I came back Harry was gone."

"What's all the yellin' about?" Ron asked as he made his way towards Hermione. "George, what is wrong with you lately?"

"Sod off." George retorted venomously. "I will not even talk about why I am mad at you Ronald Bilius Weasley because right now we have to find Harry."

"George says Harry has gone missing. Teddy's asleep in the guest room and you know he'd never leave Teddy." Hermione said worriedly.

Ron's eyes widened in realisation. "It had to be someone from tonight then. The wards were only open for those Harry knew to come over."

All three turned to each other. "Malfoy."

"Hermione, stay here and watch Ted." Ron snarled as he grabbed his coat.

"You can just go barging in. The Malfoy's have wards." Hermione reasoned in an attempt to calm down Ron.

"I don't care!" Ron roared. "I'm a bloody Auror!"

"In training." George scoffed, grabbing a fist full of Floo powder and threw it into the hearth. "Cool it, little brother and leave the talking to the adults." Sticking his head in, George waited for the Malfoy's to answer his fire-call.

**…**

Draco and Pansy were enjoying a glass of wine in the Malfoy's parlor, eagerly gossiping to Blaise about their dinner at Harry's.

"It seems Blaise isn't the only one to like the redheads, isn't that right, Pansy?" Draco teased as he swirled the crimson liquid around in his glass.

"B-be quiet!" She snapped. "Charlie is a nice man and we have a similar love for magical creatures that's all."

Blaise let out a snort of laughter. "Right, sure you do. Does that mean you were stuck chatting up, Potter?"

Draco's cheek's flushed a deeper shade of red as he was already quite flushed from the wine. Before he could cover his tracks, the hearth roared to life and George Weasley's face appeared.

"Malfoy?"

Draco stood and made it so he was face to face with George. "Yes, Weasley?"

"Is Harry with you three by any chance?"

"Why would Potter be here? We left his house half an hour ago." Draco replied.

"Let me through then. I think something has gone horribly wrong."

Draco glanced back at Pansy and Blaise as if waiting for their approval and the moment they nodded in agreement he opened the Floo Network. With another flare of the flames George and Ron Weasley made their way in the room. Ron's hand, tightly grasping his wand as he wound Draco's arm behind the blonde's back and into his grip. "No one move." He ordered with the tip of his wand at Draco's throat.

"The fuck you think you're doing?" Blaise yelled, holding his hands up in the air in surrender.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Ron replied. "What the fuck are you doing? Thought kidnapping Harry would be cute?"

Blaise looked at Draco who helpless shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're mad, Weasley."

George also had his wand posed and ready, but unlike his brother whose logic was clouded by anger, something clicked inside George's head. "Malfoy where were you the night before your parent's trial?"

"With my parents were else would I have been?" The blonde said hurriedly, Ron's wand digging painfully into his neck.

Ron shot his brother a confused look. "George this is hardly the time to exchange polite conversation!"

"Ron something isn't right. I have a feeling, just trust me." George collected the Slytherin trio's wands and forced them onto the couch with his wand aimed directly at them. "Answer my questions and I promise not to hex you. Draco, do you swear you were with your parents on that night?"

"I swear it. I can go upstairs and fetch them if you need any more proof. I promise on my magic."

Ron stepped closer to Malfoy, his wand almost touching the tip of the blonde's nose. "This is a waste of time. He's lying!"

"Expelliarmius!" George cried as he disarmed his brother. "Harry told me that Malfoy followed him up to the room the night you got pissed."

"I did no such thing!" Draco said in an offended tone. "Potter came onto me in Knockturn Alley."

George raised his brow and lowered his wand. "Which I know to be untrue. There is foul play here."

"That still doesn't explain where Harry is!" Ron interjected. "I know you have something to do with this so unless you and your family want to rot in Azkaban I suggest you talk!"

"Chill out!" George growled as his patience was running thin. "It's not Malfoy, Ron. We've all been played."

The hearth spouted a fountain of green flames, revealing Hermione who was dusting herself off.

"I dropped Teddy off at Andromeda's, did you all find Harry?"

"No but we're getting close. The only suspects left are Lucius and Narcissa." George informed her.

Draco threw his hands up in disbelief. "What about Charlie? Sure blame it all on my family." It was then the room went silent, the same thought processing through their minds. There was only one person who couldn't be accounted for that night.

"Where is Ginny?"George asked Ron and Hermione. "She was with you two last. Where is she now?"

"The Burrow." Ron whispered, his voice lost in revelation. "She wouldn't…"

"She did." Draco assured. "And we're going to find her and get him back. No one gets away with posing as a Malfoy."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all the alerts.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Nine: Unlikely Alliances

Harry continued to stare down the Draco imposter, a sense of satisfaction filling him at the look of panic on the blonde's face. The silence was broken by a higher pitched version of Draco's voice.

"Do you have any idea how disgusting it was to kiss that slimy ferret? Your hair is easy enough to get," Draco said softly, as he ran a hand through Harry's hair in a loving gesture. "Since you're always with Ron or Hermione, but Malfoy is like a hermit — practically untouchable."

Harry jerked his head away from the pale hand as if burned. "Still doesn't explain why you're doing this. If you liked me you could have just told me, posing as Malfoy isn't exactly my first choice."

"You don't have to lie anymore, but then again I don't blame you for wanting to hide your attraction that piece of filth."

Harry was biting the inside of his cheek in anger. How dare this person talk like that about someone they probably knew nothing about. Granted, Malfoy had been the biggest prat at Hogwarts, but now he wasn't that bad. Hell, he was tolerable most of the time and if this imposter had been changing into Harry's form it explained why Draco's princely façade kept resurfacing.

"You're incorrigible, nothing but a sniveling coward if you need to relay on Polyjuice Potion to get my attention. Guess what? You have my undivided attention and no matter who you are I still won't give a damn." He bit out, his eyes never leaving Malfoy's. "That stuff doesn't last forever, you know. It's only a matter of time before I figure out who you are."

"I have plenty." The blonde clipped in an annoyed tone. "And I can become anyone you wish if this doesn't satisfy you." He smirked as he jutted out his hip and gestured to his body. In any other situation Harry would have found this to be hilarious, the real Draco would have never used such undignified body language.

Harry's lip curled into a Malfoy like sneer. "You seem to be missing the point. I don't care who you are or what you look like. Release me."

Draco made his way to stand behind Harry, wrapping his arms around the bound man's form. "Why would I do that? I have you right where I want you and there are other methods I haven't tried yet." He whispered sweetly into Harry's hair while taking in a deep breath.

**…**

"She wouldn't" Ron denied adamantly. "Not after all we've been through."

Draco snatched his wand back from George who seemed to be in a state of shock. "Wake up, Weasley! I am not going to prison for your sister's childish games. My family and I are already on thin ice and if you think I'm taking the fall that's a load of bollocks."

"Well, are you all just going to stand here?" Pansy snapped as she grabbed a fist full of Floo Powder. Hermione stood beside Pansy, also taking a grasping a hand full of powder.

"Mione, you can't be serious?" Ron said softly, his eyes begging her not to go.

"Ron, I-"

"Save your breath, Granger." Pansy snipped impatiently. "Leave him if he's too thick to understand that his so called best friend is in danger."

George stepped beside the girls and followed their lead, giving Ron a stern stare. "You know their right and you know why she would go this far. Harry's our brother and I'm sure she's only leading by example."

"Oh, please that was second year!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione looked at Ron pointedly, how the redhead could possibly forget the incident at the Minister of Magic and Gringotts was beyond her. The others merely looked at the couple in a confused manner, as they were unaware of the trio's mischievous deeds.

Draco cleared his throat loudly with powder already tightly clutched in his hand. "Blaise?"

"You can't be serious."

The blonde snapped his fingers in a rapid succession until Blaise rose from his seat in exaggerated movement.

"Bloody hell, I don't see why I have to come on this rescue mission I haven't spoken to Potter since Hogwarts."

"Well won't it just be smashing when you two catch up then?" Draco snidely replied while tossing his handful of powder into the hearth.

"The Burrow."

**…**

Charlie felt his eyes drifting close as his body sank further into the worn chair in the living room. It had been so long since he had been home and he couldn't remember the last time he just got to sit down in peace and quiet.

"Mum must be going mad." He mumbled, as the once lively Weasley home was starting to calm down with each child leaving the nest. Just when his eyes were about to slip shut for the night, a burst of green flames caught his eye. Expecting a head of red hair, Charlie was alert the moment his eyes caught sight of Draco's blonde locks.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here, Malfoy?"

Draco waved his wand and silenced Charlie from speaking further, causing the redhead to jump from his seat in a rage. Soon the others trickled out from the Weasley's hearth, leaving Charlie to wildly gesture to his brothers for assistance.

"What's wrong with him?" Ron asked, slightly concerned at the way Charlie's arm were flailing about. Hermione scowled at Draco and loudly cleared he throat.

"Fine!" The blonde gave another wave and undid the spell. "I didn't like his tone."

"What are you all doing here, are you barmy?" He gritted out, his fiery eyes never leaving Malfoy's.

"We're looking for Ginny." George replied calmly. "Is she here?"

Charlie gave his brother a questionable look before he motioned for everyone to sit down. He shot a glare at Malfoy, who was the only one left standing. Swiftly, Charlie flicked his wand causing a chair to barrel into Draco, forcing the blonde to sit. "It wasn't a suggestion, Malfoy. Now, who wants to tell me what is going on?"

Ron and George glanced at one another, knowing it was best if one of them told Charlie about Ginny. With a firm nod, it was decided between the two that Ron would talk as he was most likely the one to be taken seriously.

"Harry has gone missing and we believe-"

"Know." Draco corrected, which caused Charlie to emit a low growl as a warning.

"That Ginny has taken him somewhere. We also know that she has been using Polyjuice to transform herself into Harry and Draco." Ron concluded with his hands folded tensely on his lap and head bowed in shame.

Charlie lamely stared at Ron, his brain telling him to defend his little sister and yet at the same time confounded as to why his little brother would lie about something so serious.

"Charlie." George said softly, unafraid to look his older brother in the eye. "Is Ginny here or not?"

"S-she's not." He replied hesitantly. "Wasn't here when I came back either."

Draco began to slowly clap his hands together and stood from his seat. "Ladies and gentlemen, I do believe we can agree that the Weaslette is guilty."

Charlie was across the room, his hands around the blonde's throat before anyone could say Quidditch. He shoved the blonde roughly against the nearest wall, smiling as he noticed Draco's well polished trainers dangling in the air.

"Let's make one thing clear, Malfoy. I don't like you or your family and right now you're in my house. You best show me and my family respect in our house too if you know what's good for you, understand?"

The blonde nodded in a feverish manner, his hands clawing at the redhead's weakly. Charlie listlessly dropped Draco to the floor and walked towards the stairs. "Well, if we want to find Harry the best place to check is her room."

The others filed up the stairs, each looking down at Draco as they passed. Blaise offered his hand to the blonde with a smug grin on his face.

"Shut up." Draco muttered under his breath, stalking up the stairs after everyone else.

"You're welcome." Blaise retorted dryly, making sure to step on Malfoy's heels all the way up the staircase.

Pansy, Draco, Hermione, and Blaise all awkwardly stood about as the Weasley brothers began tearing apart their sister's room. It was evident that Ron was the most comfortable as he was literally dumping open anything he could get his hands on and throwing it to the floor, while Charlie and George carefully sifted through Ginny's belongings.

"Oi!" Ron barked as he triumphantly threw is fist up into the air. Hermione raced over, falling to her knees beside the redhead.

"What is it? Let me see!" She ordered in a single breathe while yanking the item from Ron's clutches. "A toy?"

"Yeah, I told Mum she was stealing my Quidditch figures when we were younger."

Hermione eyes flashed in rage as she slapped Ron on the head. "Will you please focus! You're best friend is missing and all you can worry about is some stupid toy your sister took from you years ago!"

Ron threw his arms over his head in self defense as Hermione continued to berate him, while Draco found this all too amusing, a small leather bound book in the pile Ron had made caught his eye. The blonde picked it up for closer inspection. It appeared to be a diary.

Thumbing through the pages, they looked to be Ginny's ramblings about the war. Draco skipped a few sections and read the more recent pages which had all the juicy details of why she thought Harry had left her. From theories that Harry was cheating on her to the thoughts of Remus and Tonks being irresponsible for leaving Teddy to Harry, either way it was nauseating.

"Granger, I do believe I found something far more useful if you'd be so inclined to view this." Draco drawled with the journal held in his hand as if it were an award.

Hermione took the diary from the blonde, eagerly devouring the contents of Ginny's most secretive musings. After what felt like an eternity, Hermione slammed the book shut with a determined look on her face. "She mentioned needing to look up how to make Polyjuice and Love Potions, but not to where she would take Harry."

"Apparently she isn't such a stupid bint after all."

With Draco's snide comment, Charlie growled lowly in his throat causing the blonde to reposition himself safely behind Blaise.

"Charlie, that's as close to a compliment Ginny will ever get from Malfoy." George quipped. Blaise pushed the blonde away from him, a look of boredom on covering his features.

"Hate to be a downer, but I'm indifferent when it comes to this little love affair. Can you all honestly not think of where your sister would take Potter?"

"It'd have to be somewhere close." Hermione reasoned while still deep in thought. "Some place she's familiar with."

"Here and Hogwarts." Ron stated causing Draco to roll his eyes. Hermione gasped in realisation and threw her arms around him.

"Ron, that's it! Ginny is somewhere near Hogwarts, she has to be somewhere in Hogsmeade."

With a loud crack George Apparated downstairs. "Hurry up!"

**…**

They all arrived at the entrance of Hogsmeade, even though Draco and Pansy had to drag Blaise along. The question on everyone's mind was voiced by no other than Ron.

"So where should we split up and search?"

"Don't be stupid. Ginny has Polyjuice she could change into anyone of us, its best if we stick together." Hermione replied, trying to decide the best place to start. All of the sudden the Slytherin trio broke out into a fit of laughter they had poorly attempted to muffle. George raised his brow.

"I don't recall telling a joke, mind filling us in there, mate?" He sniped sarcastically.

Pansy and Blaise looked at Draco expectantly, causing said blonde to glare at them. "I said we could visit Granger and the Weasel's dream home while we're here."

"That's brilliant!" Hermione replied, her eyes lighting up in revelation. "It makes sense, The Shrieking Shack is secluded and no one would dare go near it."

"Mione, I don't think he meant to be-"

Before Ron could finish, Hermione began sprinting towards the horrid shack so many feared. Ron was hot on her heels, his adrenaline coursing throughout his body.

He was aware he wasn't outwardly showing that he was worried about Harry, but then again he was never good at expressing himself. The confusion of their relationship had brought forth feelings Ron never thought were possible and at times he wondered how his head hadn't exploded.

Ron could feel the pulse of his heart echoing in his ears the closer he came to the door of the Shrieking Shack. It was time he stepped up, be there for Harry like George and Hermione and face his fears.

All clutched their wands tightly, the rotted remnants of the shack's door standing before them.

"She could be anyone right now so let's not be too hasty." George warned.

Pansy snorted dismissively. "Please, it's a heart broken girl we are dealing with."

The boys of the group felt their stomachs drop; this was going to be a battle neither of them would forget.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not currently have a beta. Thank you so much for waiting so long, for reading, reviewing, and all the alerts.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Ten: Love Drunk

Green eyes screwed shut as the once dimly lit room glowed with light, revealing the faux blonde he had grown to loathe. "You might as well take my glasses off." Harry spit venomously at the figure as it came closer to his bound form.

"And why would I do that, love?" The imposter cooed causing Harry to shudder in disgust. The person talked down to him as if he were an animal…at least he wasn't locked up in a cage, but he wouldn't put it past them.

"Because then I wouldn't have to see you ruin Malfoy's pretty face."

"So you admit he's pretty?" The blonde's face cracked in two with a giant smile. Harry snorted in response; he had walked into that one.

"Just because I may find someone attractive does not mean I love them. You can't seem to grasp that concept."

Harry could feel his resolve slipping the longer he was trapped and his mind began to wander. Did he really find Malfoy attractive? He wasn't horrible to look at, but he was a git sometimes…most of the time. Staring at the imposter before him Harry tried to conclude just what exactly he found appealing. Malfoy's hair that was too light of a blonde to be real. His eyes that seemed to captivate his attention and most certainly the banter the two exchanged. The truth was though he didn't really know Malfoy besides the basic observations. Sure they had had their deep moments the past few days, but in reality he couldn't see many similarities between them. They were just too different.

The Boy Who Lived was so lost in thought he didn't notice the blonde's sudden closeness and flinched when he felt lips harshly pressed against his own. A rush of sweet liquid poured down his throat, causing the brunette to gag. As soon as Harry recovered he bit down on the offending muscle that was invading his mouth. A smug smile covered Draco's face as the blonde wiped away the blood from his lips.

"Too late. You're all mine now." He said softly, waiting on bated breath for the potion to take effect.

**…**

Blaise coughed in a poor attempt to cover up a laugh, as Draco kept jumping at every little creak the Shrieking Shack made.

"Piss off!" Draco whispered harshly, his wand grasped tightly in his hand.

"But then who would hold your hand?" Blaise asked, making a grab for the blonde's empty hand. Before Draco could retort, Hermione and Pansy stepped between the two, both wearing matching looks of annoyance.

"Sorry." Both boys mumbled at once and focused on the task at hand.

Ron's arm twitched with the slightest groan the old shack made, his eyes jumping at the tiniest flicker of movement. George rolled his eyes, his wand arm steady and firm unlike Ron's arm that couldn't seem to stop shaking. How was his little brother going to become an Auror if he was a nervous wreck in the bloody Shrieking Shack?

"Ron, why don't you let Charlie and I lead, yeah?" George suggested as he pushed past the younger redhead. Ron flung his arm out, blocking his older brothers from passing him.

"Harry is my best friend. I'm going to find him." He bit out while observing his surroundings. Charlie placed his hand on Ron's shoulder only to have it shrugged off. "Don't try and stop me either…I have to do this."

Draco snorted and muttered something under his breath, causing Ron to whirl around with his wand pointed straight at the blonde's face. "What was that, ferret?"

"I said the sooner you find him the sooner you can snog his face off." Draco snapped back with a smug grin.

"What?" Charlie asked slowly.

Ron opened and closed his mouth a few times before he found his voice. "I don't know what you're talking about. Harry and I have-"

"Stop." Hermione pleaded, her voice a strained whisper. "Stop lying. You think I didn't notice? I've known you since you were eleven years old and you think I wouldn't notice how you two look at each other?"

"Mione, I-"

"I never said anything because you always came home." Hermione replied with a quivering voice and eyes brimming with unshed tears. "You always pick me in the end, Ronald. I care about you and Harry…I didn't want our friendship…relationships to change."

"How touching." Draco hummed with a clap of his hands. "You three can work out your little ménage à trios once we rescue, Potter."

"Malfoy, when we get out of here I'm kicking your arse." Charlie snarled, shoving the blonde roughly into the nearest wall.

Blaise and Pansy hung back as the Gryffindors cautiously climbed the deteriorating stair case. Draco pulled himself up from the crumpled heap he found himself in and flashed the two a sardonic grin.

"That could have gone a lot worse."

"Wanker." Pansy chuckled lightly, followed by an annoyed grunt from Blaise. The Slytherins tailed behind, quickly catching up to the rest of their party who seemed to have hit a dead end. Draco huffed as Ron searched the empty rooms in vain.

"Waste of time." The blonde mumbled. Ron felt like ripping his hair out the longer they failed to find Harry and more so he felt like punching Draco's face in. He knew they were wasting valuable time, but he was trying his best, that apparently was never enough.

A slamming door broke the redhead from his thoughts and for a second he was positive his heart had stopped. A giggle resounded throughout the shack, followed by a succession of wet, slurping kissing noises.

"Harry!" A voice reprimanded through another small laugh. "I'll be right back, I promise."

Just below stood Harry, who clung tightly to the body of the second Draco Malfoy. Harry smashed his lips firmly against the blonde's as pressed the other boy against the wall in haste. Between kisses, a distinct, "I love you" could be heard spilling from the brunette's mouth.

Pansy gestured to her mouth as if she were going to vomit and for once Ron and the other Gryffindors agreed with her. Draco, on the other hand, wasn't sure how he felt about seeing himself snogging the day away with Harry Bleeding Potter.

"Stay here, I'll be back in a bit. I've just got to pick up some ingredients, love."

"I'll wait forever, I love you so much." Harry replied breathlessly.

With a swish of his cloak, the blonde disappeared with a loud pop. Leaving Harry to sit patiently on the floor until the other boy returned.

"Well he's just over the moon isn't he?" George muttered.

"I'm going after her." Charlie said. "She's either going into town or back home."

Before he could pop off, George clutched onto the older boy's arm with a stern grip. "You're not going alone."

George wasn't a fool when it came to serious matters and he wasn't stupid enough to send one person. He quickly calculated how they should split and flicked his gaze towards Malfoy, Hermione, and Ron. "You three stay with me. The rest go with Charlie and wait for us at the Burrow."

"I'll go with Charlie." Hermione insisted. "Ron…don't come home until you've got everything sorted."

"Hermione-"

She gave Ron a rigid glare before turning to face Charlie, Pansy, and Blaise. "There is a secret entrance we can use to catch up. I don't want to Apparate since Harry will hear us. Follow me and don't let Harry see you.'"

The silence between the remaining three was tense, each one afraid to break it in fear of upsetting the other. Finally, George tapped Malfoy's shoulder and gesture to the brunette below.

"Let's take him back to the shop. I'll see if I can whip up an antidote."

Draco gave a hesitant nod, his heart pumping madly at the mere thought of Potter draping himself along his own body. He descended the stair case as quietly as possible; the creaking of the stairs drowned out by the other moans and groans the shack produced.

"Harry?" The blonde called gently, not wanting to startle the boy who sat on the floor. Harry's head whipped around, his eyes growing in excitement the moment he realised Draco had come back. He scrambled to his feet, instantly throwing his arms around the Slytherin.

"I missed you so much!" Came a muffled cry from the crook of Draco's neck. The blonde patted Harry's shoulder, signaling the other boy to let go, but it only caused the brunette to hold on tighter.

"Harry, I can't breathe." Draco puffed. Harry pulled himself off and stared lovingly into Draco's eyes.

"Sorry, I just missed you so much. How long were you gone?"

"About ten minutes." Draco replied.

"Don't ever leave me for that long again!"

Draco glanced up at the redheads above him, giving them an imploring look for them to come assist him. Harry's head tilted up too see what his love was looking at, his green eyes turning into slits.

"Who're they? Why are they here?" He asked, his arm wrapping around Draco's waist possessively. Ron's brow furrowed once he came face to face with his best friend.

"Ron and George, you know, your brothers." Ron said as if he were talking to a first year. Draco cheeks flushed as Harry clutch onto him tighter. He let out an undignified squeak before clearing his throat.

"They're here to take us to um…"

"The party." George finished. "To celebrate your new found love. Yeah, just follow us." The redhead chimed while throwing Ron and Draco a wink. He led them out of the Shrieking Shack where he instructed them all to Apparate to the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. As soon as they all arrived, George ushered them to the living room a sense of déjà vu flooding him due to Harry's current state.

"Right, just sit here and I'll get us all a cuppa."

The moment George left, Draco noticed how Ron kept staring at Harry and he and the blonde found it to be unnerving. Draco gasped when he felt Harry against him, the brunette's arm snaking its way to hold his lower back.

"L-let's sit down?" Draco suggested making his way towards the couch. Harry cuddled up next to the Slytherin, while Ron sat adjacent to the couple, his gaze unwavering.

"What is there something on my face?" Draco sneered while squirming about in his seat in an attempt to ignore Potter's wandering hands. Ron continued to glare at the two, his stomach twisting at the sight of the two. He didn't want to admit it, but it was hard to deny that the two made a nice couple…when they weren't being sarcastic twits at each others' throats.

George waltz back into the room, a tray of tea balanced in hand. Leaning over his brother, he set the tray unto the table, pausing by Ron's ear. "Time to decide little brother." He whispered smoothly, while watching to make sure Harry took the right cup of tea with hopefully the right antidote in it.

"A toast!" George exclaimed with his cup held high. "To Harry and Draco!"

Harry eagerly raised his cup. Ron and Draco holding there cups with fake smiles. They all four began to drink and immediately Harry began to feel the effects. His mind no longer felt clouded, but a frown settled over his features.

"H-how did I get here?" Harry stuttered, his cup shaking in his hand. "Kitchen…Draco, but-"

"Love potion." Ron readily stated. "Please, tell me I wasn't like that back in sixth year."

Harry cradled his head in his hands and let out a pained moan. "You were. Merlin, I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Don't even think about it, Potter!" Draco yelped, dragging the boy off to the loo that George pointed to.

Once the two were out of hearing range, George focused his attention solely onto Ron.

"Well Ickle Ronniekins, who are you going to pick?"

Ron's heart sunk at his brother's question. Either way he would lose someone and things would never be the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not have a beta. Thank you so much for waiting, reading, reviewing, and all the alerts. I really appreciate it and hope you enjoyed this story. There will be an epilogue.

Polyjuice Jinx

Chapter Eleven: The Incident with Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter

Draco winced as he heard Harry dry heave, the other boy's glasses held in his hand while he averted his eyes from Harry's slumped, weakened form. The room filled with Harry's harsh breathing and Draco summoned a glass of water for the brunette to drink.

"Here," Draco gestured to the glass in his hand before offering it to Harry. "Drink this."

Slowly, Harry stretched his arm out, the glass shaking in his hand as he brought it to his lips. "Thanks." He croaked before he greedily gulped the liquid down. Draco watched as Harry rested his arm and head on the tub next to him, an awkward silence settling between the two.

"Do you want a pain relief potion or something?" Draco offered lamely while shoving the pair of glasses into the other boy's hand. Harry took a deep breath, his eyes fluttering open behind his lenses to look clearly up at the blonde. "N-no, I'll be fine." Draco sat on the floor across from Harry, his legs crossed due to the confined space. "You're not fine. I swear, Potter, must you always be a hero?"

"I'm not a hero." Harry said with a scowl. Draco rolled his eyes.

"Right, well last time I checked you were still the Saviour of the Wizarding World."

"Fuck off."

The blonde lunged forward, his hand clasping around Harry's chin. "Don't tell me to 'fuck off'." Without hesitation Harry spit in Draco's face, his lips curving when the blonde's face froze in shock. The moment was short lived; however, as Draco's face twisted with anger and he promptly slapped the brunette across the face.

"You think the world revolves around you, Potter?" Draco ground out, his arms trapping Harry against the tub. "Think you're so bloody special! Well, guess what? You're not! I'm sick of your stupid martyr act. Do you think you're the only one to walk away from the war with scars, do you?"

The blonde pushed up the sleeve of his shirt, revealing his faded Dark Mark along with a number of jagged scars that looked to be old and new. "It's not going to go away. Magic can only do so much."

Harry lightly touched Draco's arm, his fingers tracing over one of the newer cuts. "Why?" He asked quietly while looking into cold, grey-blue eyes.

"This mark is why I'm nothing. I was once so proud to wear it, but now I'd give anything to make it disappear. We both lost things we cared for, Potter, but unlike you I can't just go on and try to live a normal life. No one trusts me. I'll be living in my bloody manor until I'm old and grey." Draco replied weakly.

Before Harry could respond, there was a soft knock at the door. "You two alright?" George called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, just a minute." Harry answered. He returned his attention back to Draco before letting out a sigh. "I think I'm okay now, let's go." Draco followed Harry back into the living room, where Ron sat with his head resting in his hand.

"Draco, can you help me in the kitchen, please?" George asked, grabbing the blonde's wrist and leading him away. Harry watched as George dragged Draco away.

"What's that all about?"

"Sit down." Ron mumbled quietly, while breaking his gaze away from the red mark forming on Harry's cheek. "We need to talk."

Harry took a seat across from the redhead, his brow furrowed in curiosity. "Did you really just use the line, 'we need to talk'?"

"Yeah, I-"

"It's over, isn't it?" Harry asked in a blunt manner. "You've finally chosen and you're breaking it off."

"Harry-"

"Well, I guess you can't break off what wasn't even a real relationship."

Ron clasped his hand over Harry's, giving it a tight squeeze. "It was a friendship that went too far, I'm sorry." With that he stood and left, leaving Harry alone on the couch.

**…**

George poked his head out of the kitchen door frame, watching as Ron and Harry talked quietly to one another. He glanced back at Draco, taking in his disheveled state and thought he must be going mad when felt pity for the blonde. "Did you get sick too?" He asked, trying to diminish the silence that had fallen between them. George waved his hand in front of the other's face, but Draco just continued to stare vacantly at the wall in front of him. "Draco? Hello?" The red head cautiously tapped the Slytherin on the shoulder, causing Draco to jump.

"Sorry, what did you say, Weasley?"

"I asked if you were alright."

"Peaches and cream, Weasley."

"George is fine." The red head replied. "There are too many of us for you to call me Weasley."

Draco let out a light chuckle and absently ran his fingers through his hair. "I suppose you're right, George. So is little Weasley confessing his undying love for Potter?"

The sound of a door shutting echoed loudly and George gave a weary sigh. "Not exactly. Butterbeer or Firewhiskey?"

"Are you taking a piss?" Draco asked, totally thrown by the redhead's question.

"No, but I am about to go console the boy who had his heartbroken." Replied George who continued to gather the glasses and drinks.

"Heartbroken?" Draco repeated. "I saw them snogging the life out of one another not even a week ago. Surely, your brother isn't so dim as to-"

"You'd think, but sadly you over estimate him. Ron is a simple man and does what is expected of him. He is expected to become and Auror and marry Hermione and look at him now. Auror in training and living with his girlfriend, Hermione Granger. He isn't perfect. Hell, none of us are perfect, but this does open up some new doors." George concluded while putting on a cheery smile as he left for the living room.

Draco pondered on George's comment before following the redhead out of the kitchen. Open new doors to what? He thought. Potter was always causing him trouble, ever since they day he met the scrawny boy. Literally the list of all the things Potter had done was countless and yet, here he was about to go and comfort the sodding idiot.

Draco gave a curt nod to George when he entered the room, taking a seat across from the redhead who was currently comforting the Boy Who Lived. He noticed the brunette wasn't crying, just resting his head against the other boy's shoulder. However, he did notice the swelling, red mark growing across Harry's face and immediately felt his heart sink with guilt.

"I'm sorry." Draco said softly. "I shouldn't have done that. I tend to over react when I'm upset."

"It's okay. Sorry I spit on you." Harry mumbled back.

George chuckled lightly at the two. "Glad we've all kissed and made up. Now, let's drink!" He exclaimed while holding a bottle of Butterbeer up high. Draco also took a bottle, raising it up to match George.

"I-I can't. I have to get home, I've been away from Teddy too long and I never finished the dis-"

"Andromeda has him." George interrupted calmly. "Come on, relax. You deserve at least one day off. You were bloody kidnapped for Merlin's sake."

"But…" Harry trailed as a bottle of Butterbeer was forced into his hand by Draco.

"Cheers!" George yelled, loudly clinking all their bottles together. Draco and Harry stuck to the Butterbeers while George began to sample the Firewhiskey. Harry couldn't help but smile. Was it the fact that George, Draco, and he were actually having a good time? Or perhaps it was the buzz from all the Butterbeers? Either way, it didn't matter since he was happy. For the first time in a long time, he could say he was genuinely happy. All it took was a kidnapping and his best mate finally settling down to make him realise that he no longer felt weighed down by guilt. He could move on with his life.

"Hey, who kidnap me anyway? " Harry wondered out loud, startling George and Draco. "Come on, I'll find out sooner or later."

George took a swift swig from his glass. "Well I dunno if you can call it kidnapping…she's always been so possessive."

"I don't care what you want to call it. That twit you call your sister almost ruined my life...again!" Draco retorted haughtily, while aggressively gesturing with his bottle about in the air. Harry also found himself taking a sip of his own drink. He should have known it had made sense if he really thought about it. Ginny had always flaunted other men in front of him in order to gain attention. She would do anything to get her way and there was no changing her mind once it was set.

"I feel sorry for her." Harry stated while taking another drink. Draco was floored by those five words.

"Sorry? You feel sorry for her? Are you stupid?" Draco asked. George cleared his throat and gave the blonde a warning glare. Draco merely glared back at the redhead. He was angry, how could Potter feel sorry for that useless bitch?

Harry noticed Draco's grip tighten on the bottle the blonde held and for a second he thought it was going to burst. "Jealous?" He mused.

"N-no!" Draco protested quickly. "That's absurd, why in Merlin's name would I be jealous? Malfoys don't get jealous."

"How does that Muggle saying go again? Something about a lady protesting?" George asked.

"The lady doth protest too much." Harry corrected with a grin. Draco stood from his seat, his cheeks flushed from embarrassment and anger.

"Malfoy!" the brunette called as the blonde fled.

George watched Harry contemplate what he should do. He gave Harry an encouraging nod before the Boy Who Lived gave chase.

"Always causing trouble." The red head joked.

**…**

"Draco!"

The blonde rounded another corner as he heard Harry's voice, his feet leading him Merlin knows where. Potter was nothing but trouble ever since the day the two had met. Another turn and he found himself in Knockturn Alley, its streets empty compared to Diagon Alley.

"Shite." Draco cursed under his breath while blindly darting into the nearest alleyway, his heart hammered against his chest as he tried to catch his breath. Taking a few deep breaths he felt his blood run cold. He had been here before. This was that same damn alleyway that the fake Potter had kissed him in and started this whole bloody mess.

"Draco!" Harry shouted as he spotted a head of blonde hair. He latched onto the other boy's arm before he could even think of Apparating away.

"Since when do you call me Draco?" He asked Harry.

"Well, I didn't thinking screaming Malfoy all around Diagon Alley would help."

Draco gave Harry a sad smile in return. "That's right my name is cursed. You'd better stay away from me or else it could tarnish your reputation."

"You're wrong." Harry replied. "If people can't see you for who you really are then they don't deserve to know you."

Draco gave an uncontrolled bark of laughter. Of course Saint Potter would tell him that, but maybe this is what he needed in his life right now. Someone who would lift him up and stick by him despite his name being dragged through the mud.

"Harry." Draco began, placing his hand on top of the brunette's. "I know I'm the farthest thing from a perfect person and that you have a lot on your plate with Teddy. I can't promise this will lead to something permanent it's too early to tell, but if you'd like to have dinner again sometime with just you and me I wouldn't mind."

Harry squeezed Draco's hand in assurance, a lopsided grin sprawled across his face. "Sounds like a date."


	12. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling and I do not profit off this story.

Warnings: SLASH M/M (don't like don't read), Post DH, and slight AU.

AN: Sorry for any grammar/spelling errors etc. This story does not have a beta. Thank you all so much for sticking with me until the end.

Polyjuice Jinx

Epilogue: One Year Later

"Harry!" Draco shouted anxiously. "Harry!" He quickly called again while pulling at his hair in frustration. Harry was there in a flash, Teddy following close behind like a shadow. Draco's eyes were wide as he frantically gestured to what was wrong. The pot on the stove was overflowing and the blonde was in a panic over the mess he had made. Harry chuckled lightly and turned the stove's dial, the bubbling pot simmering down to a dull boil.

"I can't even make bloody pasta without burning the house down." Draco sighed.

"It just takes practices." Harry assured him as he picked up a string of pasta. "You actually did cook it right; you just forgot to turn off the stove." With that said Harry threw the noodle at the wall, a smile spreading across his face as the food stuck. "Perfect."

Teddy's eyes light up. "Can I try?" Harry nodded, picking a cooled string for the boy. Enthusiastically, Teddy flung the noodle at the wall, his smile beaming as it landed next to the one Harry had thrown.

"Bulls eye!" Harry roared. "Draco aren't you going t-" Harry was at a loss of words as a string hit him directly in the face, the noodle comically dangling from the frame of his glasses.

"Oops! So sorry, my hand slipped." Draco said playfully. "Let me help you with that." The blonde delicately plucked the food from Harry's face, slurping it swiftly into his mouth. "Yum! Guess I'm not such a horrid cook after all."

Harry closed the gap between them, giving the blonde a peck on the cheek. "So you won't be needing my help with the rest of dinner tonight?"

Draco's eyes widened. "But Mother and Father are coming to dinner tonight."

"So are the Weasleys." Harry added with a devilish grin. Teddy latched onto Draco's leg and looked up at the blonde.

"I'll help you cook!" The little boy squealed. Harry laughed and Draco couldn't help but smile. Lifting up the boy into his arms Draco ruffled the boy's hair that was changing to blonde. "Thank you, but that is our job. Why don't you get yourself cleaned up?"

Teddy nodded and ran off, leaving Draco and Harry in the kitchen.

"Please, tell me you were joking about not helping me." Draco said flatly.

"Maybe if I wanted to poison them I'd let you cook unsupervised."

"Oi!" Draco huffed. "I'm not that awful and if you don't like how I cook you can do it your bloody self, you inconsiderate ars-"

Harry cut off the blonde's rant with a searing kiss, pushing his lover up against the nearby kitchen counter. "What about my arse?" He quipped as he pulled away to catch his breath.

Draco scowled, his arms crossed against his chest. "Seduction doesn't always work Harry Potter. I suggest you strap on an apron and help me finish this damn dinner or else our guests will be kept waiting tonight."

Harry jokingly rolled his eyes and reached to get an apron that hung on the wall.

"Oi!" The brunette squeaked when he felt a hand grope at his bottom.

Draco let out a small laugh. "I made a special dessert for us tonight." He mentioned off handedly. "So if anyone asks-"

"You made dinner all by yourself." Harry finished. Draco merely hummed in agreement.

The Boy Who Lived gave a content sigh as he began fixing the mess Draco called dinner.

"All clean!" A tiny voice announced.

"Hands." Draco demanded as the small boy presented his clean hands to the blonde. "Alright you pass."

Harry casted a sideways glance at the two, a serene smile on his lips as he looked at his loved ones.

He was finally living the life he had always dreamed of and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
